Lost without you
by sweet-angel087
Summary: During the battle between Minako and Beryl, Kunzite jumped in and blocked Beryls attack killing him but whats this? Kunzite has been reincarnated? Will Minako be able to help him gain his memory or is it a lost cause? One more chapter to go! yay!
1. Chapter 1

_All I know is I'm lost without you _

_I'm not gonna lie_

_I could never be strong without you_

_I need you by my side_

_If I ever thought we'd never be together_

_because of all my foolish pride _

_what would I do_

_I'm lost without you_

"Minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaako!" Makoto called

I walked out of the training room. Nephrite and I had been training together. He was showing me one

of his new techniques called the thunder wave attack. It was very powerful. I smiled at Makoto .

"Whats up?"

"You will never guess who is in the throne room?"

"who?"

"Just follow me." She giggled

I walked to the throne room with Makoto wondering who was there.When I walked in my eyes laid on

Kunzite who was talking to King Endymion. Serenity looked up at me and smiled widely.

"Minako, i'm so happy you're here! Kunzite this is my first senshi in command you'll b working with

her. She'll show you the ropes."

Kunzite nodded and I gave a confused look. Show him the ropes to what? As if Endymion was reading

my mind he explained.

"Kunzite is our newest shittenou."

"I see, well welcome to the team but umm shouldn't Zoicite be his sensei. He is first in command after

all." I said even though I was beyond ecstatic that I would be training with Kunzite.

"Yes, that is true but he hasn't been one for a very long time. We just thought you would do a better job.

After all you trained Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jedeite."

"True, I see no harm in it."

--

Kunzite walked to the training room in silence. I knew I had to get his memory back but the question

was how? I glanced over at him and he seemed to be taking in the whole palace. We walked into the

training room and I turned to him.

"How much fighting have you done?"

"I took Karate class when I was younger and did a bit of fencing." he said

"Ok thats a good start."

Kunzite raised his eyebrow at me "Good start? I could probably shred you to pieces with a sword."

"Umm yeah keep dreaming Kunzy."

"Don't call me that. I really don't think you are a qualified person to train me. After all, you are just a

_woman_."

I clenched my fists. I could see that this was not going to be a walk in the park.

"Indeed I am but that doesn't mean I'm not as a good a fighter as you." I said through my teeth.

"Prove it."

I took grabbed a sword as did he. We began to sword fight each other. I admit I wasn't that good a

sword fighter but that was because I've always used my powers then I had to train the shittenou.

Slash slash clank!

I dodged his attack. He dropped his sword and kicked the sword out of my hand. He held the tip of his

sword up to my neck.

"I win."


	2. Chapter 2: Kunzite gives in

-1This woman was indeed very beautiful. He remembered her, she was that girl who mistakingly thought he

was someone she knew. Kunzite could see that she was a good warrior though he probably wouldn't admit

that to her. He had way too much pride. Perhap he could let her train him though.

--

"Alright." he said

"Huh?" I asked as I stood up brushing the dust off my uniform.

"You may train me but don't screw up!" he said before turning his back and walking out of the training

room.

Don't screw up?! Who did he think he was?! Didn't he know that I was the best fighter (other then Sailor

Moon) in Crystal Tokyo? Apparently he didn't.

--

"So hows the training with Kunzite going?" Makoto asked

"Pfft. He is the most difficult man I have ever met." I said

"Aw come on it can't be that bad can it?" Rei asked

"YES! He almost killed me with his sword." I said taking a bite of sushi.

"What?!" all three girls yelled

"Well he challenged me because he has this odd idea that I'm not qualified to train him because I'm a

woman." I said rolling my eyes

"Don't worry Minako-chan, once he gets his memory back things will go swimmingly." Ami said giving me

a reassuring smile.

"I suppose so." I admitted grudgingly "But he's still a jerk. Like they say if it walks a bird chirps like a bird

it most likely is a bird."

"Duck." Ami corrected

"But ducks don't chirp." said scratching my head in confusion.

"No Minako, its if he walks like a duck, quacks like a duck then he is most likely a duck." Makoto giggled

"Ohhhhhhh, whatever."

--flashback--

"Sex on the table while I stick candles up your..."

"What... NO!" Minako said quickly interrupting him then continued, "I thought we'd have a nice romantic

evening together."

"Why?" Kunzite said raising his eyebrow

Ding dong!

"Hold that thought." Minako rushed to the door and took the food from the delivery guy then paid him.

"Dinner is served." she said bring the food to the table

"Minako, you still have people cooking your own food? I'm impressed. I would have thought you had

become one of those 20th century kind of girls."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"You're in no way independent."

"I am too!"

"That was a compliment dear goddess."

"Pfft didn't sound like it."

"So explain this romantic thing to me." Minako began think he was serious. She stared at him in shock. He

didn't look like he was joking. Kunzite didn't know how to be romantic!!!!!

"Well for one...no sex."

"Thats it, I'm leaving." He said starting to materialize

"Wait!" she said grabbing his arm . He quirked his eyebrow at me and I continued"We could try it you

know? I mean if we were together during the Silver Millennium then..why not start what we finished?"

"Huh?"

"Just go with me here!"

"But I didn't even understand you."

"Look the point is..we must have had some chemistry back then so why don't we have any now?!"

"Because you're a baka. The only appealing thing about you ..." His eyes wandered towards my chest

and I slapped him

"Yeah well theres nothing appealing about you. I must have been insane during the Silver

Millennium!"

"Thats not what you were screaming last night." He gave a lecherous smile

"Yeah well I was insane last night as well.Maybe you should leave." Minako said haughtily

Kunzite was silent for a moment then replied, "Giving up so easily Minako?" and as he materialized I could

hear him continue "Thats too bad. I was starting to have fun. It was almost like old times." She

gasped and turned around but he was gone.

--

Sorry its so short but I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this story. Review and suggestions would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3:De Ja Vu

-1Kunzites eyes snapped open. That had been the strangest dream he had ever had. Yet the

whole atmosphere seemed so familiar. He didn't know why Minako the senshi of love

was in it though. Perhaps a former life? No, he didn't believe such nonsense. Although,

Zoicite seemed familiar to him. He treated Kunzite like they were brothers as did the

other shittenou yet, he wondered what brought on this treatment.Instead of treating

Kunzite like a noobie in the palace and on the ranks of the shittenou. They treated him

With as much respect as they treated one another. He didn't understand it and Minako,

she put up with his temper no matter how bad it got. What was with these people?!

--

That day Zoicite was training Kunzite because Minako was busy with the senshi. Kunzite

decided it was time to confront about this. As Zoicite and the other shittenou walked into

the training area Kunzite approached him.

"Zoicite."

"Yeah?"

"Have we met?" Kunzite felt so silly asking such a question, how could he have met

Zoicite? What foolishness.

Zoicite hesitated glancing nervously at the other shittenou. They had strict instructions to

let Kunzite find out who he was on his own. Saiilor Pluto said it might change the future

for Kunzite and Minako. The other shittenou didn't want to screw with thei future no

matter how bad Zoicite was at being first shittenou in command. 

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Zoicite said curtly

"I've just been having de ja vu."

"I see. Well, lets stop wasting time with stupid questions and train shall we?"

--Flashback--

"Is there a problem Lord Kunzite?" she asked sweetly plastering on a sweet smile

"I was just wondering if you could show me an attack. Is it something with flowers or

perhaps hearts?"

He said his fellow shittenou laughed and Sailor Venus glared at him then smiled sweetly

once more.

"I'd love too."

"Rolling heart vibration!!"

He fell down to the ground immediately. The senshi who had just walked in giggled. She

smiled victoriously.

"I was still attacked by hearts" He mumbled

--

I was dreaming of him again, of the way he treated me and I missed that. I especially

missed the way he would glare down at me angrily when I proved him wrong. He'd be

back soon. I could feel it.


	4. Chapter 4: Work with him? Nooooooooooo

Sorry its been so long I▓ve been caught up with school and then I started a new story that I got pulled into called Lost in Darkness. Check it out! Anyways heres the next chapter┘ --

The next day Neo Queen Serenity had requested Kunzite and my prescience. I had a

feeling it was about the ball coming up in celebration for Christmas. I knew why she

would want to see me since I was always the one setting up these affairs but Kunzite, who

knows? Maybe they would need more security this year. Although she▓d probably go to

Zoicite since he was first in command. I walked into the throne room where Kunzite and

Serenity were waiting.

⌠Ah there she is.■ Serenity said ⌠Now we can begin.■

⌠You▓re highness I know what this is about. You want to know what I have planned for

the Christmas ball right?■

⌠Wrong, Rei is organizing that this year. I want you and Kunzite to patrol that evening

that means you need to train together.■ She said with a twinkle in her eye.

⌠Serenity-■

⌠Show the queen some respect.■ Kunzite snapped

I rolled my eyes ⌠For your information buddy the queen and I have been friends since

jr.high. Thank you very much so buzz off! Anyways, as I was saying, Serenity I always

organize the balls. That▓s like my thing.■ I said with a pout. Kunzites eyes lingered on my

lips for a minute before coming back to reality and ▒hmmphing▓.

⌠Oh that figures. You are a woman after all.■

⌠Oh don▓t you dare go into your chauvinistic talk about men v.s women again!■ I spat

⌠First of all what do you mean men v.s women? They shouldn▓t be fighting against each

other in the first place. It is natural order for women to cook, clean, organize balls and-■ ⌠If you say have children I will knock you senseless Kunzite!■

He smirked ⌠So you see where I▓m going with this? Second of all how can I go into this

again when we have barely spoken to each other.■

I blushed, how on Earth was I going to get out of this one? I smiled nervously and said ⌠

Perhaps I can just tell what your personality is. I am the goddess of love after all.■

He rolled his eyes in response ⌠Yeah the goddess of love not a psychic. Spill it!■

⌠Ok children calm down.■

⌠Yes your highness.■ We both walked out of the throne room while giving each other evil

looks. How could I possibly be in love with a man so so so BONE HEADED!!!! I didn▓t

understand it.

⌠This is what we▓ll do. I have training with Zoicite every morning at 5 we can meet

afterwards at 6.■ Kunzite said showing off his leadership skills. I smirked but I guess since

he didn▓t remember that he was first in command and was now last in command I could

boss him around like the baka he is.

⌠I don▓t get up that early plus I▓m the one who gives orders, not you. You▓re last in

command or did you forget that?■ I said with a satisfactory smile

⌠You are first in command, that is true. The fact that you are a woman makes you

last in command compared to me. We meet at 6 a.m sharp don▓t be late.■ he said walking

away without letting me get another word in. GRRRRRRRRR he made me so mad! 6:15 a.m- the next day

I walked in the training room dressed in my sailor fuku. I knew I was 15 minutes late and

I didn▓t give a damn. How dare Kunzite try to boss me around like a first officer or worse

my boyfriend!!! He wasn▓t either of those things. Kunzite sat on the bench fuming because

I was tardy but I ignored him and set my water bottle down on one of the benches.

⌠Alright I▓m ready lets do this!■ I said enthusiastically

⌠You▓re late.■ Kunzite said as he stood up and walked towards me

⌠I▓m came didn▓t I?■ I said haughtily

⌠Yes, late.■ he retorted

⌠Alright alright I get it. I won▓t be late anymore. Jeez someone got up on the wrong side

of the bed this morning. Ohhh wait never mind you always get up on the wrong side of

bed, and the couch, and the chair.■ I teased giving a huge yawn.

He mumbled something under his breath as we commenced to our training. 


	5. Chapter 5:Working together is hard to do

Sorry for the long update... I've been so involved in my other Sailor Moon stories that I forgot about this story plus no one seemed to be that interested in this one. But I hate to leave stories unfinished so I'll try to finish this last part of the senshi book up k?

--

It was the night of the Christmas ball. Kunzite was outside of my door waiting for me to get ready. We had been training together for the past 6 weeks. I had been putting up with his horrible moods but hey, it was worth it wasn't it? Sometimes I wondered if it was truly worth it. I picked out a beautiful gold dress. It really wasn't proper attire for guarding the palace gates but lets remember who was going to be helping me tonight. Yes, that's right Kunzite and I had to look good for Kunzite. Besides I was trained well enough now to use my powers without transforming.

-Knock knock knock-

"I'm almost finished." I said as I pulled my hair up in a half pony tail then went to put my make up on. Hm, should I wear the pink lip gloss or scarlett lip stick? Decisions decisions, its so hard to be as beautiful as me. After five minutes I finally chose the scarlett lip stick then went on to decide what color eye shadow to put on. the divalicious gold or blood rose. Five minute later, I chose the divalicous gold eyeshadow.

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

Kunzite was now bamming on the door.

"Okay I'm coming I'm coming!" I said then quickly sprayed some perfume on and opened the door.

His eyes roamed down my body for a second then he shook his head in disgust.

"What?" I asked

"We are guarding the door not going to a party." Kunzite said

"Same ol Kunzite." I muttered

"What did you say?" he asked eyeing me up and down again this time suspiciously

"Nothing." I said sweetly

I walked past him swaying my hips and could feel his eyes on me like a hawk. I smiled triumphantly.

--Two hours later—

I heard the music playing inside. It was totally boring out here and Kunzite was absolutely no fun! He was more fun evil. At least he flirted with me. Now he acts as though I don't exist.

_Isn't that how he treated you on the moon kingdom?_

No!

_Are you sure?_

Yes...actually not really grrrrrrrrrrr stop confusing me!! Who are you anyways?

-Sigh-_I'm you baka_

Oh..heh..

Kunzite glanced over at me and noticed the different emotions I was giving off anger,

confusion , then embarrassment. then thought to himself what a baka. I can't believe she

is first in command.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped

"A baka." He said with a smirk

"Grrr go fuck yourself Kunzite!" I said

He rolled his eyes "With that outfit it looks like you'd rather I'd fuck you Minako." he said smoothly.

I blushed and for the rest of the evening we both said nothing to each other.

--flashback—

"Wow Beryl so you've actually lowered yourself to being Kunzites bitch. I kind of feel bad for

you. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

Kunzite walked towards me and gave a small smile "What's wrong little goddess don't tell me

you're jealous?" he whispered

"Never" I hissed

"Minako-chan, is everything ok? Is this guy bothering you?" Motoki asked walking up to us

Kunzite looked Motoki up and down and I could have sworn I heard a low growl come from

him.

"No, we were just saying our farewells. Oh Kunzite you haven't met Motoki have you? He's my

_date_, maybe even my future boyfriend."

Kunzites growl got a bit louder and Motoki looked a bit nervous.

-end of flashback-

Kunzites eyes snapped open.

"What the fuck kind of dream was that?" He muttered running his hand through his silver

hair.


	6. Chapter 6:Caught in the Act

Bright and early the next day Kunzite knocked on Minakos door. In fact, he banged on her door. He

wanted to know what the fuck was going on and he was going to find out right this minute. Minako

opened the door slowly and yawned.

"What is it Kunzite?" She said

Kunzite wasn't quite sure how to approach her about this situation. He had a feeling she would know

what was going on.

"Well?" Minako snapped, she didn't like being woken up at the crack of dawn. She needed her beauty

sleep. _Not that it was a huge requirement_, _I look beautiful all the time _she thought with a smirk.

"When we first met you said something about remembering you…" his voice trailed off sounding very

uncertain.

"Yeah?" Minako prodded, looking hopeful

"What exactly am I supposed to remember?" Kunzite asked. He certainly wasn't going to tell her about

his fucked up dream.

Her face fell, "Why? Are you remembering something?"

"No I uh..was just curious is all. I know we have never met and that you were probably just trying to hit

on me. Lame come on line though." He said straightening his shoulders and gave her a haughty look

"Look you-" Minako started

"Don't try to give me excuses. Ever since I started working for the queen you have tried your hardest to

get me to notice you." Kunzite said smugly

"In your dreams and next time don't wake me up so early unless there's a fire!" She yelled before

slamming the door in his face.

Tears ran down my face as I heard Kunzite walk away from my door. God, even when his memory was

lost he was still an asshole. I sighed, maybe to make myself feel better I would go out with Motoki-chan.

I finally realized that it was time to give up on Kunzite. This time I was serious.

Flashback 

"Kunzite you've been acting strange lately." Minako said softly

"How so?" Kunzite asked curtly

She shrugged "You just seem different colder."

He ignored what Minako was saying and said, "Marry me."

"What?"Minako asked incredulously

"You heard me Mina-chan." Kunzite snapped

"I can't I mean I can but not right now." She whispered

"Why?" he growled

"Not until after we defeat Beryl. You know that!" Minako insisted

He stormed out before I could get another word.

End 

Kunzite groaned as he woke up. There was that name again, Beryl. The timeline in the dream was

different though. It was like they were on some other planet. He frowned, he wanted to know what

was going on but how?

I smiled up at Motoki as he walked me back to the palace that evening.

"I had a great time Motoki-chan." I said batting my eyes at him

"So did I, we haven't gone out in awhile I was afraid…" his voice trailed off

"Afraid of what?" I asked

"Well, Mam- er Endymion told me that Kunzite was working as one of his shittenous at the palace. I

thought you two would've hooked up." Motoki ran his hand nervously through his blonde hair. I smiled

at him.

"Aw Toki-chan, are you possibly jealous?" I teased

He smiled at me, "No, I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

I smiled, "Of course not." Then as I gave him a kiss on the cheek, he turned his head slightly and the

innocent kiss on the cheek ended up (innocently of course) on his lips. He kissed me back and slid his

tongue in my mouth. I moaned slightly, although I know I probably should have been enjoying this

makeout session my mind wandered(like it always does) to Kunzite and how demanding and rough his

kisses were. It was like he was non verbally telling me I was his, whether I or he wanted me to be or

not.

"AHEM!" We heard behind me

Motoki and I broke away and I turned. It was Kunzite. Fear pumped through my veins. I'm not quite

sure why I was scared. We weren't together, hell he couldn't even remember me. But I was and I

feared the words that were going to come out of his mouth.

--

REVIEW & for those of you reading Forbidden Love I will update it tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7: Heartbroken Once Again

-1Thanks for the review, but if I'm going to continue this story I need a lot more than three reviews. Heres

the next chappie!

Minakos famous sayings:

If you can't hit them join them- If you can't beat them join them,

Minako: That's what I said!!!!!

--flashback--

"Can your precious _Mozoki _make you feel this way Minako?" he asked as he continued to

finger Minako. She shook her head as he began to suck her full breasts and nibble on my

nipples. Minako bucked against him feeling his hardness. Oh yeah he stripped it away

from me when he put that spell on her. Well like they say if you can't hit them join them.

She relaxed and let Kunzite take full control of her body. He smiled with satisfaction.

"Yes give into me my goddess." He purred in Minako's ear.

--end of flashback--

Kunzite snapped out of his daze and stared at Motoki with a hard look.

"Kunzite." I whispered

His eyes averted to me and glared. He almost had a heart broken look for a second but it

quickly disappeared in a flash.

"Minako-san." He said stoicly then walked past me as though he had seen nothing.

"Um, Motoki-chan I I have to go." I said gently

"Minako, are you certain?" He whispered

"Yeah um I have a big day tomorrow, training and everything."

"No, that's not what I meant. Look I know how it feels to lose someone you love. When

Rita left me I was lost and for awhile I wasn't able to date anyone without her drifting in

the back of my mind like a ghost. If you need some time to ya know get over Kunzite just

tell me. I will understand." He said caressing my face

He was soooo sweet. I didn't deserve a guy like him. I smiled at him.

"I told you, I wouldn't hurt you. I meant it Motoki." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

and walked into the palace.

"I hope so." Motoki said to himself before walking back to his car.

--

I had to find Kunzite. Maybe I could explain to him…whoa whoa whoa! Who cares about

Kunzite?!! He didn't love me why should I try to spare his feelings? But…what if his

memory was returning ?! Then what would I do? If I stayed with Motoki-chan then

Kunzite and I would never have a chance to be together(not that he deserves someone like

me). As random thoughts popped into my head I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." I said

"Wheres your boy toy?" Kunzite scoffed

I blushed and looked up, "He isn't my boy toy." I snapped

"Oh? It's funny Minako-san, he doesn't seem like he's your type at all." Kunzite observed

"How would you know what my type is?" I said glaring at him. He didn't even know what

my type was when he had his memory. Now, because he has no memory what so ever

about us and our past he thinks he knows me! Ha, yeah right in his dreams.

"You're right, perhaps I don't. It was merely just an observation." He said before he

began to walk to his quarters.

"Oh yeah? Then what is my type if you're such an expert in observing people." I called

after him

He paused, turned around, and looked me up and down for a second. He was quiet for a

few minutes before speaking.

"A leader.You want someone in control." he said confused on how he knew this information.

"Motoki is a leader!" I insisted. How did he know…was he remembering?

"No, he is merely a pawn to be led around. I bet if you told him to jump in a lake and kill

himself to prove that he loved you. He would do it." Kunzite smirked as I gasped

"Oh Kunzite, don't be jealous. I'm sure there's a girl out there somewhere for you." I said

quickly recovering. I would not let him affect me. I had control now. Kunzite was no

longer the man I fell in love with.

His eyes narrowed and he walked towards me slowly like a predator after his prey.

"You think I'm jealous of that baka?" He snapped

"Yes, yes I do." I had forgotten how strong he was and how good Kunzite smelled.

"You're wrong, if I wanted to have you Minako. I wouldn't have to resort to throwing

tantrums to get you and you know this."

God I hated how smug he was.

"Pfft yeah right." I retorted

Before I knew what was happening he leaned down and crushed his lips against mine.

--flashback--

Those kisses I gave you earlier, were a mistake." he stated

Oh I see. He was in denial. Thats the first stage of love. You know that song you sing in

elementary school? Usagi and Mamoru sittin in a tree k-i-s-s-ing? First comes love then

comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage...well it should go first comes denial

then comes love then comes um...marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage. I think

they shortened it though because it was waaaaaaaay too long

end of flashback

Kunzite pushed me away. He wasn't quite sure what was going on but every time he was

close to Minako. He'd start getting these dreams?..fantasies? No nightmares definitely nightmares about them.Perhaps he shouldn't get to close to her. It had to be a sign.

"Forgive me Minako, I shouldn't have kissed you." He said before storming off.

_Not again I inwardly groaned._

_--_

_Review!!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8:Mystery half solved

-flashback-

"_Damn you to hell Kunzite. " she screamed_

_Kunzite didn't respond he just stared at her nonchalantly and then rolled his eyes. He lifted his _

_left hand dhot another dark energy blast at Sailor Venus and she fell to the ground. He floated _

_over to her and smiled evily._

"_You first darling " he snapped as he took out his sword and stabbed her to death. He turned _

_his back to his beautiful love goddess swearing to turn his heart to ice forever._

-end of fb-

Kunzite woke up gasping. It was happening again, those strange nightmares that involved

Minako-san. Did they have some sort of relationship? Nah, that was impossible, wasn't it? He

remembered the soft kiss he had planted on her the day before. Kissing her felt so …familiar.

She fit perfectly in his arms, like a missing piece of a puzzle (one that he was trying to solve).

What was it about her?! He growled in frustration remembering how she made out

with…whatever his name was. The name Mozoki entered his mind. Kunzite wasn't sure why

but he disliked the fact that Minako was with another man. She belonged to him! Whoa whoa

whoa, where did that thought come from he wondered.

--

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!!!" I yelled as I shot a chain of hearts at the holographic enemy,

missing it by an inch. I was frustrated very very frustrated! How Kunzite kiss me then take the

kiss back…AGAIN!!! I walked angrily to the holograph computer and the girls watched me in

wonder. I switched the look of the enemy to Kunzites image and smiled evily. All four girls

watched in interest as I walked back to my mark.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" Bullseye.

"Mina-chan do you want to talk about it?" Sailor Jupiter asked

"Talk about what?" I said getting ready to shoot at the holographic Kunzite again.

"Well, Kunzite isn't our enemy anymore yet your shooting at a holograph at him. We are

assuming things aren't going very well for you two." Mercury said

"Going very well for us? We don't even have a relationship! Why should I care if that asshole

doesn't remember me?! He'd only hurt me in the end anyways, like you know make up some

reason why he isn't in love with me or why he shouldn't kiss me. Hell, I'm surprised he hasn't

made up some imaginary GIRLFRIEND!" I snapped once again shooting at the holographic

Kunzite.

"Hey, you know Minako-chan. We should have another girls night out. We haven't had one of

those since…" Mars voice trailed off.

"Since what? Since we battled Kunzite when he was evil?" I said taking a break and getting a

glass of water.

"Yeah." Mars said hoping she wasn't treading on thin ice.\

"I don't know I'll think about it.

--

Kunzite listened to the blonde senshi rant and rave about not caring about her and how she

could care less. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, Kunzite had only come to train. That was when

he heard 'Since what? Since we battled Kunzite when he was evil?' Since he was evil? What

the devil did that mean? This was proof then, he had been reborn and apparently Minako was

apart of his former life. If only he could remember what his former life was like. Maybe he got

little glimpses of the his past in his dreams but he still couldn't remember a damn thing. At

least he didn't think he remembered anything.

--flashback—

"_Hello Lord Kunzite!" trying to keep all the perkiness out of her voice. Lord Kunzite didn't seem _

_like a man of perk. He spared her a glance._

"_Your highness."_

"_Would you like to dance?"_

"_I told you once before I don't dance."_

"_I guess no one told you, I don't give up. One dance won't hurt you."_

"_Princess hasn't anyone ever told you that it is a mans place to ask the woman to dance."_

_She shrugged, "Oh well. Come on my lord. What are you afraid of? Scared you might actually _

_like dancing with me?"_

"_Hardly."_

--end of fb—

Review! If I get a whole bunch of reviews before tomorrow I may post another chapter up by tomorrow. If not, then you'll have to wait. Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun

Minako: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Author: If you have anything you'd like to see in the next chapter or upcoming chapters

please let me know!


	9. Chapter 9: The Return of Lord Kunzite

She keeps her secrets in her eyes

She wraps the truth inside her lies

Just when I cant say what does to me

She comes to me and leads me back to paradise

She's so hard to hold but I can't let go.-

Backstreet boys Helpless When She Smiles

Zoicite, along with the other Shittenou and the King watched as Kunzite trained. He

wasn't acting like his normal self. When he used his sword to battle the other shittenou he

didn't seem to be concentrating like normal. In fact, today he really sucked in sword

fighting, karate, and any other type of battles they performed. King Endymion frowned

wondering what could possibly be on his mind.

" Alright men, take 5." Zoicite said

Kunzite walked over to the benches and grabbed his water. He took a sip as Endymion

and Zoicite walked over to him.

"Is everything alright Kunzite-kun?" Zoicite asked

"Yes, I'm just a bit off today. I have a lot of things on my mind." Kunzite replied

King Endymion and Zoicite glanced at each other. They were somewhat certain of what

Kunzite was thinking about. Minako.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Endymion asked

"Yes…no…sure why not." Kunzite said as he took a seat and wiped the sweat off his

brow. Endymion and Zoicite waited patiently for Kunzite to speak.

"I heard Minako-san speaking with the other senshi." Kunzite said

"And?" Zoicite asked praying to Selenity that he was beginning to remember. Though he

enjoyed being first in command, he knew he wasn't suited for that title and if Kunzite

knew who he was then he would most likely be first in command.

"She said some odd things." Kunzite continued

"Like?" Endymion prodded

"She said that I had been evil once before and complained immensely about

our..relationship. One that I don't recall." He stated "Although I do have these odd

visions of us being together. Many of them weren't so pleasant though."

Endymion and Zoicite glanced at each other and nodded as if to say 'It's time for him to

know.' Kunzite watched their every move and noticed the looks they were giving each

other and frowned. They knew something, he could tell.

"Kunzite it is time for you to know about your past." Zoicite said

"My past?" Kunzite frowned in confusion

"Yes." Endymion said "It all began a millennia ago…."

--

_Her name was Sailor V. You might know her as Sailor Venus or Minako Aino.. Sure she had _

_crushes and boyfriends of her own. Her firsst love was Lord Kunzite the first Shittenou of Earth _

_during the Silver Millennium. This was an unlikely couple because Lord Kunzite was a very _

_stoic man while Princess Minako was very outgoing. The one thing they had in common was _

_they were both leaders and great ones at that. Unlike Zoicite and Ami they had met in the _

_training room. Minako wastraining for the future battle with Beryl and Serenity was showing _

_the Shittenous around the castle. "And this is the training room. Oh! This is the leader of the _

_senshi Sailor Venus."_

_Kunzite measured her up from her short skirt to her long blonde hair. She had no place in a _

_training room fighting she should be having tea parties with the princess talking _

_about...whatever girls talk about. He scowled and Sailor Venus noticed._

"_Is there a problem Lord Kunzite?" she asked sweetly plastering on a sweet smile_

"_I was just wondering if you could show me an attack. Is it something with flowers or perhaps _

_hearts?"_

_He said his fellow shittenou laughed and Sailor Venus glared at him then smiled sweetly once _

_more._

"_I'd love too."_

"_Rolling heart vibration!!"_

_He fell down to the ground immediately. The senshi who had just walked in giggled. She _

_smiled victoriously._

"_I was still attacked by hearts" He mumbled_

_It was their first meeting but it certainly wasn't their last. Time went by and they eventually _

_fell in love. They were two opposites but as they say opposites attract and they were certainly _

_attracted. Darknesscame snuck up on them both though. Endymion sent Kunzite to check out _

_an area that had been raidedby the Dark Kingdom. Zoicite had offered to go with him but _

_Kunzite worked alone. When he came back he was different colder then normal and Minako _

_noticed._

"_Kunzite you've been acting strange lately."_

"_How so?"_

_I shrugged "You just seem different colder."_

_He ignored what I was saying and said, "Marry me."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me Mina-chan."_

"_I can't I mean I can but not right now."_

"_Why?" he growled_

"_Not until after we defeat Beryl. You know that!"_

_He stormed out before I could get another word._

_---------------------The last battle-----------------------_

"_MERCURY ICE BUBBLES BLAST FREEZE!" Zoicites eyes widen as the bubbles hit him and he_

_froze right where he was standing. Sailor Venus looked above Sailor Mercury and began to _

_stutter._

"_S-sailor M-Mercury look out!"_

_Before Sailor Mercury could move out of the way she was hit with a beam of dark energy _

_making her fall to the ground. Sailor Venus rushed over to her and noticed she was _

_unconscious. She glared at Kunzite._

"_Damn you to hell Kunzite. " she screamed_

_Kunzite didn't respond he just stared at her nonchalantly and then rolled his eyes. He lifted his_

_left hand shot another dark energy blast at Sailor Venus and she fell to the ground. He floated _

_over to her and smiled evily._

"_You first darling " he snapped as he took out his sword and stabbed her to death. He turned _

_his back to his beautiful love goddess swearing to turn his heart to ice forever._

_--_

Kunzite stared at Endymion and Zoicite. "We were in love?"

"Hai." Zoicite and Endymion responded

"And I betrayed her?" He asked

"Indeed." Zoicite said "But if it makes you feel better, we all betrayed our women."

"Ahem!" Endymion said

"Well, excluding Endymion."

"Unbelievable." Kunzite muttered "No, I would never betray my goddess."

Zoicite raised his eyebrow and Endymion smirked.

"Your goddess?" Zoicite questioned knowing full well that was Kunzites pet name for Minako

but he said nothing.

"My what?" Kunzite said snapping out of his daze.

"Nothing." Zoicite said "Just let this information sink in for a bit. I'm sure it will come back to you."

--flashback—

"_God don't you have off button?" he snapped at her walking down Moon palace halls. Minako _

_had had it. She had tried to be nice but she couldn't anymore."Don't you have an emotion _

_button or did it break?Oh nevermind you weren't born with one were you?" She said feeling _

_proud of herself until he turned around his face colder then normal. She might as well be dead _

_because he was going to kill her slowly and painfully. What in the hell was she thinkingto say _

_something like that?!Before she could apologize he pressed her against the wall and kissed her _

_roughly and passionately. She felt like couldn't breath but she didn't want to break the kiss._

_-End of fb-_

_-Another flashback-_

**Whats wrong goddess? Speechless for once?**

"No! I just know you're a figment of my imagination and really bad sushi!"

**Is that so? **

"Yes that is so!"

**You don't have to yell.**

"And how do you expect me to speak to--"

"Minako you're needed in the...who are you talking to?" Artemis asked giving me a crazy look

"Bad sushi."I mumbled

**You think he'll believe that one?**

"Shut up Kunzite."

"What?"

"Nothing, no one Artemis. Who needs me where?"

"The queen, she requests your presence in the throne room." he said once again quirking his eyebrow at me.

"Thank you Artemis. Tell her I'll be right there."

Artemis walked out of the training room and I glared around the room trying to figure out

where Kunzite would be. Aha the swords! I walked towards. He was nowhere in sight. Gah!

Why was I looking for him?! I didn't want to see him and Serenity was expecting me.

**Yes go to your queen my goddess. You are her lackey after all.**

I ignored his voice and walked to the throne room

-end of fb-

_-Flashback -_

Ever since three weeks ago when he had seen Minako with _that man_. All Kunzite could think about is the thought of losing her. Although, the way he had been acting he most likely already lost long before that pretty boy got to her but still..._**She's mine.**_ He thought possessively and he would do everything in his power to make sure that was how it stayed. Noticing how tense he was, Beryl walked over to him quietly and massaged his shoulders. She didn't want to interrupt his thinking process, no that would most likely mean the end of her life. Why Kunzite was so obsessed with that blonde Senshi girl Beryl wasn't sure how but she'd make sure that he would eventually forget about her and destroy the senshi, _all of them._

_-end of fb-_

_-flashback-_

_Princess Minako giggled as her and Kunzite walked through the Venusian garden. He had asked to speak privately with her. She wondered what he wanted to talk about. _

"_Well, Kunzite-chan are you you going to tell me this little secret of yours?" She asked smiling sweetly at him. _

_Kunzite hesitated, he had never been in love with anyone. Sure, he had liasons with random Terran women but that certainly didn't count. He had been spending a lot of time with Minako and found that he was in love with her. _

"_You look very pretty today Minako-chan." He said _

_She giggled, "Why thank you! But I don't think that was why you wanted to speak to me alone, was it?" Minako certainly hoped not. _

"_I love you." He said quietly, she almost didn't hear him_

"_W-what?" She asked_

"_I..nothing." he said looking embarrassed for the first time ever._

"_Kunzite-chan tell me, please." Minako begged_

_Kunzite walked up to her and brushed a strand of blonde hair out her eyes._

"_I love you." He said_

_She smiled widely at him, "I love you too." _

_He smiled and kissed her possesivly._

_-end of fb-_

"Minako…." Kunzite whispered in his sleep. Everything that had ever happened in his life from

the Silver Millenium to now rushed into his head.

TBC….

REVIEW!!!!


	10. Chapter 10: We belong together

-1It was the kings birthday and the castle was full excitement. We were to have

a birthday bash for his highness and this time I was able to attend instead of

guarding the gate with Lord Jerkmeister. I was still upset about Kunzite

giving me a kiss then instantly regretting it. I swear even when he doesn't

remember me he still remembers me. Did that make sense? I shrugged it off.

Of course it made sense. Speak of the devil…

"Good morning Minako-ch uh san." Kunzite greeted

"Good morning Lord Kunzite." I said instantly brushing him off and walking

towards the dining hall, Hmph! Lets see how he likes it. It didn't seem to

bother him instead he followed right behind me.

"How are you?" He asked

I stared at him for a moment. Was he actually trying to be civil with me?

"Fine, what about you?" I asked in the back of my mind I wondered if he was

up to something.

" I'm alright." His voice was full of stoicness

"That's good." I said my eyes landed on Motoki. Motoki waved at me with a

huge smile while Kunzite frowned.

"If you'll excuse me." I said politely and walked over to Motoki.

"What was that about?" He asked

"Oh nothing really. Kunzites just being his weird self." I said but couldn't help glancing back at him.

-- Endymions 30th birthday celebration-

I sighed sadly. Motoki wasn't able to attend the bash because he had to work

at the hospital tonight. Therefore I was alone while all the other girls had their

shittenou. Part of me wished Kunzite would remember so that I could be with

someone and not have to worry about their schedule. Plus, though I didn't

want to admit it, I was still in love with him. Even though I have tried so

desperately to move on, my heart won't let me. I snuck a glance over at

Kunzite who was standing alone as well. His silver eyes met my cerulean blue

ones. He gave a nod of acknowledgement then turned back to staring at the

dance floor. I suppose I could go over there and talk to him. There was no

harm in that right? I mean I'm alone tonight and he's alone tonight. Why not

be alone together. I smiled as I walked over there knowing that I wasn't going

over there to be alone with him I was going over there because I really

wanted to dance with him. Kunzite looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"No date huh." I said

"And who would I ask? If I'm not mistaken you are with somebody. That

Mozoki guy."He stated

"It's Motoki, and if you haven't noticed, he didn't come this evening. He had

to work." I said not even realizing what he had called Motoki or the fact that

he knew his name.

"It must be hard to be with someone who is _never_ there for you."

"He is there!" I snapped while thinking _He is there more then you are._

He smirked, "You keep telling yourself that Minako."

"Ya know what?! I was gonna ask you to dance because I felt bad for you,

but I think I've changed my mind!" I said haughtily

"Good, because I don't dance." He said

"Well that is fine with me!" I snapped and then stormed off. The big jerk, why

couldn't he be charming and romantic and sweet like Motoki.

_Would you really want him to be like Motoki?_

No I guess not.

I sighed, it was true. The reason I was in love with him was because he was

everything that Motoki wasn't. He was an asshole, he always spoke what was

on his mind, he was arrogant, did I mention he was an asshole? With that in

mind I walked back over to him.

"Yes Minako-san." He said

"wouldyouliketodance?"I asked quickly

He quirked up an eyebrow and I sighed and repeated the question slower.

"I don't dance." He said

I smiled and said"Aw whats wrong Kunzite, scared you're going to enjoy dancing with me?"

"Hardly, I'm afraid it will be the other way around." He said

"Oh well see now we have to dance just to prove each other wrong." I said

logically

He stared at me with no expression then gave a small chuckle.

"I suppose you are right." He said before pulling me out on the dance floor.

The band began to play a slow and romantic song. I sighed dreamily. It had

been so long since I danced with Kunzite and for once I felt this was where I

belonged. I laid my head on his shoulder as I felt his hand tighten against my

waist possessively. As the last note played he stared deep into my eyes,

slowly leaning down to kiss me. Don't let him do it! He'll just regret it in the

end and you'll be heartbroken! My inner conscience cried. I bit my lip

nervously but let his lips gently touch mine. Even if he did regret kissing me it

was so worth it just to feel his kiss once more. The kiss deepened and I

kissed back as he ran his hands down my body…over my ass.

"Shall we take this back to your room or mine?" He asked desire flooding his

eyes.

I bit my lip. I knew I shouldn't be doing this with him when I was with

Motoki but pushed all moral thoughts behind me. What if this brought back

his memory? What if I had a chance to be with him for the rest of my life and

now was the only time to claim him? What if…

"Minako, hurry up before I change my mind!" He snapped

"Um, your room." I said softly

We snuck out of the ball room well at least we thought we snuck out and

walked to his quarters.

--

Ami giggled as she watched Kunzite and Minako try to sneak out of the

ballroom.

"Whats so funny love?" Zoicite asked wrapping his arms around Ami.

"Oh nothing just, were we that obvious?" Ami asked nodding to Kunzite and

Minako who slipped out of the ballroom.

"No, I don't recall us being that obvious." Zoicite said thoughtfully

"Oh you were trust us." Rei and Makoto said giggling.

--

Kunzite kissed me as he slipped my yellow dress off. His hands ran down my

body before taking my bra off. He ran his tongue over my nipples which

were already hardening from the cold air then slipped his fingers between my

panties. I had waited for this moment for so long. I hoped to god this wasn't a

dream. If it was I didn't want to wake up.

"Minako-chan, you're so beautiful." He whispered in my ear as he continued

to finger me. I was so breathless I couldn't answer. Did he just call me

Minako-chan? My hands ran down his body and unbuttoned his dress shirt,

then ran my hands down his smooth muscular chest. Then moved my hands

lower to his crotch, stroking a little. I gained a moan from him. I unzipped his

pants to find a large bulge.

"Looks like mm someone is happy to see me." I said with a sultry voice.

"Always." He mumbled then flicked his tongue inside me. I wasn't in the

mood for foreplay. I wanted him now!

"Kunz please I ..I" I whimpered

"You what my goddess? Do you want me? Are you willing to cheat on that

_boy_, just to be with me Minako-chan?" He said huskily

"Please." I cried not willing to answer him.

"Yes or no?" He said plunging his tongue further inside me gaining the

answer he wanted.

"YES!" I cried

He smiled, lifted his head up and kissed me roughly before plunging his

manlyness deep inside my core. He went fast and hard making me cry out his

name in lust and love until we both came. Kunzite wrapped his arms around

me and instantly fell asleep. It wasn't until five minutes later that I noticed

what he had called me while in the midst of making love to me. His goddess.

I smiled. This is where I belong with Kunzite wrapped in his arms. Now, what

do I do with Motoki?

TBC…

REVIEW! Go on do it now! D


	11. Chapter 11: Baka Kunzite

I cuddled up to Kunzite, everything that had happened last night seemed like some weird dream, but as I felt his smooth chest and

his strong arms holding me close I knew it wasn't. I felt him stir and I looked up at Kunzite and smiled.

"So you finally remember huh?" I said "Took you long enough."

He frowned in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play games with me Kunzite-chan. It's not funny." I said sternly

"Who is playing games?" he asked as he got up and stretched

"You mean you don't remember?! You don't remember our love …our passion!?" I nearly shouted

"Nope." He said

"But last night you…and I …we…gah!" I stuttered then got up grabbed his robe and stormed out.

He followed me (with boxers on of course) "Look Minako-chan, I will not deny that I am attracted to you but it is clear that you

have me mixed up with one of your other former boyfriends."

"Why youuuuuuu!!!" I growled

"It is quite obvious that I look like him or else you wouldn't be so set on my being whomever you think I am. I suggest that before

we start a relationship you get over this guy. Tell me something do I remind you of what Motoki should be?" Kunzite said

"No, I wouldn't wish Motoki to be anything like you! If that were to happen I would probably go crazy with with.."

"Lust?" Kunzite teased

"Oh go fuck yourself Kunzite, because you aren't getting anymore of THIS!" I said pointing to my body

--flashback—

_"Whos there?" Yukio questioned_

_"Its me." The raspy yet deep voice said_

_"Could you be more specific please." He said rolling his eyes in response_

_"Is that how you respond towards your sensei." A tall man with long silverish green appeared before_

_him. Yukio jumped in surprise. 'How did he do that?' he wondered. This had to be a dream. Yes thats_

_what it was. Any minute now he would be waking up and his chest would be dripping with sweat._

_Yukio chuckled to himself and shook his head._

_"Is something funny Zoicite-kun?"_

_"Why do you keep calling me that? Who is this Zoicite?"_

_"I see, so you haven't regained your memories then. It on't be long. I assume you've had_

_your...rendevue with Ami-kun already?"_

_"Rendevue? I've met her, if thats what you mean."_

_"Perfect, then everything is going according to plan." The man chuckled._

_Yukio raised his eyebrow suspiciously,"Hey! If you plan to hurt Ami-chan thats out the question you_

_hear me!"_

_"Oh no my boy, I don't plan to hurt her. That will be your doing." Then he vanished into thin air leaving_

_Yukio in confusion_

_-end of flashback-_

_-flashback-_

_Ok."He disappeared and left me with my thoughts. This was all so overwhelming for me. I never_

_would have thought he'd be back much less back for me. I glanced at my computer. I really should get_

_started on my biology paper but for the first time in history I didn't want to. My mind would probably_

_keep drifting back to Zoicite anyways so what was point? I grabbed my keys, walked out the door, and_

_went out for a nice drive to get my mind off of things._

_Kunzite kept his steely glare at Zoicite as the blonde Shittenou fixed himself this human drink called_

_coffee. His commanding officer had said it was what woke them up in the morning. He wasn't sure how_

_it did that but after the stimulating night he had why not try it out. Zoicite glanced at Kunzite and_

_noticed the look he had been ignoring since he had gotten back to their lair and sighed._

"_What did I do this time?"_

"_You fucked her?!"_

"_Is that why you're so upset? Really Kunzite, we've got our memories back. We're not homosexuals_

_anymore."_

_The look Kunzite was giving Zoicite now could kill the dead. This made Zoicite think that maybe it_

_wasn't because he was jealous._

"_Zoicite, what did I tell you to do last night? Repeat everything I said."Kunzite said through gritted_

_teeth_

_Zoicite sighed, "The plan or the whole conversation?"_

_For that idiotic comment he got hit with a blast of dark energy. Kunzite smiled coldly,"Make another_

_stupid comment and I'll rip your limbs off."_

_Zoicite sighed rubbed his head, "You really need to find yourself a girl. Lonliness is getting to you._

_Anyways, as I recall you said that for Ami to become dark she must have that energy you gave me get_

_inside of her."_

"_And you accomplished this by FUCKING HER BRAINS OUT YOU STUPID BLONDE!!!!"and_

_people thought Zoicite wore his feelings on his sleeve._

"_Hey watch it now, I had a plan."_

"_Had being the keyword."_

_Zoicite glared at Kunzite, "and I still do."_

"_What exactly your plan Zoicite?Fuck her until she cant think straight" He patronized rolling his eyes._

"_Well I fucked her thats true but that was only part of the plan. See I inhaled that dark energy and ..."_

"_YOU WHAT?!"_

"_Wait let me finish."_

_Kunzite couldn't let him finish. He was too upset. He began to rant about what an idiot Zoicite was._

"_I thought you were the smart Shittenou noooooooo I had to be wrong about that. I had to reawaken the_

_dumb blonde. Apparently I have to be brains and the brawn. Jadeite who I had originally thought was_

_the dumb blonde and fought using his temper probably should have been the first to be reincarnated.No_

_I said Zoicite he's smart he'll get things done Nephrite, well who knows what he did but at least he_

_used his brain , you're the stupid one of the group. It's decided!"_

-end of fb-

Kunzite groaned in his sleep and muttered "Baka Zoicite."

--

"Baka Kunzite." I muttered as I stormed into the training room at 12 a.m. I couldn't sleep that night all my thoughts would

go back to last night and the things Kunzite did to me, the way he touched me. Yet, he still didn't remember. Why?! Was

being with me too painful of a memory? I screamed in frustration and began to cry. Artemis walked in with a yawn.

"Minako-chan? What are you doing up so late? Are you okay?" He asked noticing my tears.

"Why won't he remember?!" I asked tears running down my cheeks. "Does he hate me that much?"

"I take it you mean Kunzite-kun." Artemis said

I nodded and Artemis sighed, "I never knew what you saw in that man but I know for certain he does not hate you."

"Then why won't he remember me? I have tried everything. Flirting, fighting with him, god I even had sex with the man

and he still refuses to remember."

"Have you tried re enacting special parts of your relationship? Perhaps that will trigger something." Artemis suggest.

"Do you think so?" I asked sniffling

"Yes, I'm not certain it will work so don't quote me, but its worth a try." He said

I nodded "Like they say, ' It's not that I'm dumb its just that I stay with problems longer."

"Um Minako?"

"Yes?" I said with a bright smile.

"Nothing, nevermind." Artemis said with a sigh.

--

TBC…

Minako: Next chapter: Plan put into action

Me: But I need at least 5 reviews to write the chapter tomorrow

Rei holds a gun up to Kunzite: So review now or he gets it!


	12. Chapter 12: Plan A: Dinner reenactment

Chapter 12: The plan

--

I prepared a nice romantic dinner for Kunzite and I. It was perfect! The one time I had tried to be romantic with Kunzite he shot it down. Maybe if I did the same thing something would come to him. Kunzite walked into the dining hall and noticed that I was the only one here. He eyed the table and quirked his eyebrow.

"Are you waiting for your lover boy to come?" He asked almost jealously.

"Nope." I said secretly happy at the fact that Kunzite was jealous. A little bit of his old self was there.

"Ah, then you must have a new lover then." He said

Man, when Kunzite lost his memory he got dense.

"It's for you baka." I said

"Why? We aren't lovers." He said

"Just enjoy the damn dinner!" I said

He sat down with his same stoic look. He looked somewhat confused.

I set the plate down in front of him. It was curry like before. Of course I didn't make it.If I did I probably would have burned it. I'm no Mako-chan after all. He poked at it.

"Did you make this?"

"Why?" I eyed him suspiciously

"Well, if you made it then you may want to call a doctor for precaution."

"How would you know?!" I snapped

"Well, you seem more of a fighter then a woman." He said before taking a bite of the curry.

"Oh is that so? That's not what you were saying last night!" I said repeating words that he once said to me

"Yes, well you should know things are always different when sex is involved." Kunzite said after a pause.

"Yeah, I noticed." I muttered

"For instance if there were sex involved with this dinner, perhaps I would enjoy it more." He said a mischievious look gleamed in his eyes.

"Yeah, well I wanted to do something different tonight." He said

"What? Like sex on the table while I stick candles up your…"

"HENTAI!" I yelled while holding back a smile.

"But I think you enjoy that side of me." He said huskily

I blushed and he smiled "Tell me Minako-chan why are you with this Mozoki fellow? He doesn't seem like your type."

"Well if you know soooooo much about me then tell me what my type is?" I somewhat snapped

"Certainly not Mozoki." He said as if he knew everything.

"Then who is good for me then?" I asked

He shrugged,"Probably someone who could control your wild ass."

I bit my lip, "Why would I want someone who was in control?"

"Why would you want someone who is weak and so beneath you?" He said not sure where all this

confidence was coming from.

Before I could answer my cellphone rang. I looked at the caller id. It was Motoki. I ignored the call.

Kunzite raised his eyebrow.

"Don't you want to answer your phone?" He asked before taking another bite of curry.

"No." I said

I finally began to eat. When we were finished Kunzite stared at me intensely

"What?" I asked

"Nothing. I've just never seen you so quiet before." He said "When you're quiet and not nagging me you

actually look cute."

"Fuck you!" I snapped

Before I even realized it he was right behind me "In what position?" He said lecherously in my ear. His

voice was deep and husky, full of desire. I dropped my glass that I was drinking out of breaking it. De Ja

Vu right? I wasn't even trying to re enact this part. I leaned down to pick up the glass and cut my finger.

"Ouch!" I hissed

Kunzite leaned down and looked over my finger. I felt myself blush as his tongue lightly brushed over the

cut. I slightly moaned. His simple touches still affected me. He smirked and leaned down and kissed my

lips pushing me against a wall.

"How about that sex on the table?" He asked kissing my neck hungrily

"Kunzite, this isn't even my house." I said then began to moan.

"That's what makes it exciting Minako-chan." He said,used his powers (that he didn't even realize he

had) and locked the door.

TBC!!!

Sorry its so short but I gotta get to my next class…5 more reviews for another chapter tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13:Control me

-1Yay! More reviews! Heres the next chapter. Oh yeah sorry about the whole putting the same chapter for

11 & 12. It's been fixed so if you haven't yet read the REAL chapter 12, READ IT BEFORE THIS

CHAPTER. Or you will be verrrrrry confused. Oh and for future references Motoki and Minako ARE

NOT MARRIED. They are dating, just wanna make sure everyone is on the same page.

--

Kunzites hands caressed my thigh as he leaned down and kissed my neck nipping at it

every now and then. I groaned loving the feeling of his lips against my skin and we hadn't

even gotten that far…yet. My hands ran down his chest finally reaching his groin. I rubbed

through his uniformed pants and was rewarded by a pleasurable groan from him. I smiled

seductively and unzipped his pants. Things were going according to plan. Okay, not really

but I could make this work. I leaned down and licked the tip of his manhood. He moaned

once again grabbing my head and pushing me forward.

"Yes Minako-chan more don't stop." He moaned. He frowned and what he had just said

_Why do those words feel so familiar?_ He asked himself

My lips lightly scraped over his manliness and groaned louder. I felt pre cum falls onto my

tongue then stood up, brushing my dress off. Kunzite glared at me.

"Whats the deal bitch?" He snapped

Ah, theres the Kunzite I know and love.

I faked a yawn, "I'm tired Kunzy. Maybe we can finish this some other time."

Kunzite was conflicted with emotions. He wanted to just let her go and do whatever the

fuck she wanted. Another part of him wanted to fuck her senseless until she knew who

was truly in control. The damn tease.

I smiled at Kunzite, "Please unlock the door."

"No." he growled

"What? Why not?" I asked

"Because,.. Ya know what? I don't know why but you aren't going anywhere!"

"Goodnight Kunzite." I said using my teleportion to leave the dining hall. I guess that plan

didn't work as well as I thought it would.

--

That night Kunzite watched Minako sleep. He remembered everything Zoicite and

Endymion had told him but he couldn't force himself to believe any of it was true. It had

occurred to Kunzite that whenever he kissed her it felt right. In fact, holding her felt right,

having sex with her felt right, damn even fighting with her about useless nonsense felt

right. But why?! He wasn't sure yet, but he was determined to find out. After he had a

little fun with her of course.

--

I moaned in my sleep. I think I really was having a wet dream this time. I could feel

Kunzites hands over my body…under my shirt squeezing my pert breasts, fingering me

until I cried out his name and his tongue on my chin. I woke up immediately ready to yell

at Artemis for cleaning himself on me. My eyes widened. De Ja Vu yet again. Kunzite

was trying to rape me in my sleep AGAIN!!!!! I was ready to scream when he covered my

mouth real quickly with his. He pushed me down on the bed pulling out hand cuffs.

"Kunzite are you planning to punish me? I have been a very bad girl ya know?" I said

winking at him.

"Hm, perhaps I will or maybe I'll handcuff you here until morning." He said thoughtfully

"You wouldn't dare!" I said knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Wouldn't I?" Kunzite countered" Of course I could let you off the hook this one time if…."

"If?" I asked

"If you begged for me to fuck you." He said

"Kunzite I don't beg men to have sex with me. They beg me to have sex with them."

"Well as you can see this is a battle for control and I seem to be winning. So put up your

white flag and…_give into me_." His voice was raspy and he squeezed my breasts harder

with every word he said. I moaned softly.

"Just tell me what you want Minako." Kunzite said as he continued to finger me.

I shook my head with defiance and he sighed as if my answer pained him.

"I suppose I must punish you now." He said then smacked my ass real hard then rubbed

gently. Instead of trying to find a way to go along with him he pulled his pants down and

pushed himself inside me. As if he knew I wanted him…it there! I moaned anyways, why

wouldn't I? I began to cry out as he fucked me rough, hard, with utter control. He

collapsed on top of me when we both came together. As he fell asleep I smiled a bit.

Okay so my plan had a little twists and turns, in the end though it was starting to work

out.

TBC!!!

REVIEW!!!

NOW!!!

DO IT AS SOON AS YOU FINISH READING THIS!! Lol! GO WHY ARE YOU STILL READING?

Rei: Because you're still typing dumbass.

OH.


	14. Chapter 14:Remembering the Past

-flashback-

_Kunzite had his arms wrapped around Minako. __Beryl told him if Minako were to follow _

_him to the depths of hell a.k.a the Dark Kingdom she truly loved him. Beryl also said that _

_if she refused it was certain that she was with Sir Ace.Part of him knew that Minako _

_wouldn't betray her princess, she was nothing like him. She was energetic, sweet, and full _

_of energy. He really didn't think he belonged with her at all. The fact that she put up with _

_his attitude amazed him. Minako rustled a bit and open her eyes slightly._

"_Kunz? Are you okay?" She asked with a concerned tone_

"_I'm fine." He replied kissing the top of her head._

"_Oh okay, you seem to have a thoughtful look so I just wondered is all." Minako _

_explained_

"_I've joined the Dark Kingdom." Kunzite said instantly_

_She laughed, "That's funny Kunzite-chan. Stop joking around okay?" _

"_I'm not joking. Beryl has made me first general of her army." Kunzite said calmly _

_waiting for her response._

"_Oh." Minako whispered. She moved away from Kunzite a bit and he could sense her _

_fear._

"_Join me Minako." He said_

"_I can't my loyalty will always be with the Princess." She said tears starting to form in _

_her eyes._

"_I see."_

"_I know a lot about darkness. My father was brain washed just like you Kunzite." Minako said _

_softly_

"_Oh I see so what you think you can save your __**one true love**__ and all will be ok." He laughed evily_

"_If life were that perfect but you know I don't think like that. Please ignore Metallias voice and _

_come back to me." She cried_

"_Or what?"_

"_or I'll have to kill you."_

"_Maybe it will be the other way around __**goddess."**__ he said darkly_

-----------------------------------------

_-__end of fb-_

Kunzites eyes opened slowly. He was used to these type of dreams now. Was his

subconscious trying to tell him something? Could Endymion and Zoicite be right? But

why would he betray Minako? As if Selenity were answering his question he fell

unconscious with yet another flashback

-fb-

_She has betrayed you lord Kunzite" wicked voice said trying so desperately to lure the first _

_Shittenou to the dark side. So far Metallia was having no success. She thought this would do it _

_though. Kunzite looked unsure. Minako said she could be trusted and that she would always _

_love him. Why would she betray him?_

"_No." he said sternly_

"_You don't believe me?" metallia said "Would you like to take a look for yourself?" She then _

_showed him a fake image of Minako in bed with Lord Ace. He growled in anger. It had to be a _

_lie. Minako would never to something like that to him!_

"_No!" he growled_

"_Is that not enough proof for you?" Mettalia then let him hear the fake voices._

"_Can you believe Kunzite actually thought I was madly in love with him?! What a baka!" the _

_fake minako giggled_

"_Indeed. Kiss me my goddess." They embraced and kissed each other passionately._

_Kunzites eyes narrowed in angered. He had let her in and trusted her and this is how she _

_repayed him._

"_I want revenge." Kunzite said his voice dripping with hatred_

"_And you'll get it as long as you listen to everything I say." Metallia said._

-end-

That did it. Within moments that Kunzite woke up he remembered everything from the

Silver Millenium until now. He thought that maybe he should tell Minako but why not

mess with her a bit. He smiled and walked to the training room to take his place as first

general.

--

"Rolling Heart Vibration!" I yelled then turned quickly as the door opened. It was

Kunzite, he was wearing his custom general uniform…from when he was first general. I

frowned, something was definitely not right. I smiled at him as he walked towards me.

"Throwing your little girly hearts around I see." He said

I'll show you girly. I thought

"No, for your information Kunzite I'm training. If I were you I'd change out of that

uniform though. When Zoicite sees you wearing that theres going to be a full out brawl."

I said before kicking the youma dummy.

"I beg to differ." He said before unsheathing his sword. "Shall we battle Minako-san?"

"Sure, although it probably won't be much of a challenge." I said

"We'll see." Kunzite responded as all four generals entered with their respective senshi.

Everyone sat down and watched as Kunzite and I began to battle.

"Venus Love-Chain Encircle!" I yelled grasping him with my chain. Kunzites body

began to glow and he broke free from that attack. I gasped, where did he learn to do that?

Could he possibly remember? As I lost my train of thought Kunzite kicked me down to

the ground and held the tip of his sword to my neck.

"I win." He said with a mocking tone.

I blushed "So you have, beginners luck I suppose."

He smiled, "I bet that's what you always say when you lose Minako."

The guys coughed trying to gain our attention. We looked up and as I began to get up

Kunzite held his hand out for mine.

"Thank you milord." I said softly

"My pleasure princess." Kunzite said before bowing then walking off to join the rest of

the shittenou. Makoto and the other girls ran over to me quickly as the men left.

"Oh my god, Minako were you two flirting?" Rei asked

"A bit." I said nonchalantly. On the inside though I was screaming with excitement. He

remembered, finally!


	15. Chapter 15:The Girl Is Mine

I'm lost without you

Can't help myself

How does it feel?

To know that I love you baby

I'm lost without you

Can't help myself

How does it feel?

To know that I love you baby.

-Robin thicke

That evening after dinner Kunzite and I were left alone in the study. I was drinking tea and he was

reading. My eyes never left his form. When he finally looked up at me I quickly looked down at my tea.

He smiled but said nothing and continued reading. I looked back at him then as soon as I averted my

eyes towards him. His eyes met mine. I blushed and looked back down again.

"Is there something on you're mind Minako?" He asked

"No." I said suddenly becoming shy.

"Are you certain?" He asked

"How long?" I asked

"Pardon?"

"How long have you had your memory back?" I asked speaking up a bit more.

"Just recently." Kunzite replied

"Oh." I said

Flashes of everything that happened to us went through my head. I missed him, I truly did. Kunzite got

up from his chair and walked towards me. He kissed me softly. It was the first time since he had ever

been gentle with me. It was actually rather nice. Then as if someone out there was trying to ruin my life,

my cell phone rang. Kunzite backed away and I answered it. It was Motoki.

"Hey babe." He said

"Hi Motoki-chan." I glanced up at Kunzite who showed no emotions. He didn't need to though. I could

tell he was jealous.

"What are you doing tonight?" Motoki asked

"Nothing, probably train. Why?" I asked

"Well, put away your uniform because we're going out tonight." He said

I began to feel guilty once more. I knew that I didn't need Motoki anymore since Kunzite was back but

how on earth do I get rid of him. I guess I could set him up, but until then I couldn't mess around with

Kunzite. It would be so unfair.

"Minako?" Motoki said trying to gain my attention back to the conversation.

"I can't tonight Motoki-chan. I'm sorry." I replied

"Oh okay well, maybe next time then." Motoki said sounding disappointed

"Yeah." I said softly before hanging up.

"Kunzite..I-"

"There is no need to explain Minako. Motoki is your boyfriend is he not?" Kunzite said. It was the first

time he had said his name correctly. I nodded and looked away.

"Well, I cannot stand in the way of love. That would be unfair, selfish. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes but-"

"Ah, ah, ah, if someone were to stand in the way of you and I, I would be very upset. If you love

someone then you must let them go. I suppose I should have learned that a long time ago." Kunzite said

"Kunzite, you don't understand though!" I said as he began walking out of the study.

"I understand perfectly. Minako you cannot have us both. It is either me or him."

"Don't you think I know that?!" I finally yelled. Kunzite looked taken a back for a moment then

recovered quickly. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. Kunzite walked back over to me and wiped

them away then lifted my chin so that I was looking him in the eyes.

"I did not mean to make you upset Minako-san, I understand how Motoki would though if I were to steal

you away from him."

"Do you understand how I feel though?! Do you?! I have waited at least two years or more for you to

remember what we had and now that I finally do you just walk away like it didn't matter." I exclaimed

trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall. I wasn't successful and I was crying all over again.

"Shh, shh its okay. That isn't true. All of it matters Minako-ch..san but it is time we realized that what we

had was in the past."

I shook my head with denial. "If that's true, then I don't want to be with Motoki. I will never love anyone

again." Then I ran off hearing Kunzite call after me.

--

Motoki was suspicious. Minako had never given up an evening with him except…his mind wandered to

Kunzite. Could she be playing games with him? Maybe she wasn't really into him. Motoki growled with

jealousy. No! Minako was his now. Kunzite gave her up two years ago. And like they say, "One mans

trash is another mans treasure." That's what Minako was to him and he wouldn't let some ex boyfriend

come between them.

--

5 reviewslonger chapters


	16. Chapter 16: Plan B: Cupid named Zoicite

Ring Ring

I groaned, I had finally fallen asleep and of course that would be when my cell phone

rang right? I glanced at my clock as my cell phone continued to ring. It was 10 p.m, who

in the devil would call me this time of night? Was it Kunzite? My heart jumped and I

quickly answered. I nearly groaned once again, it was Motoki.

"I'm sorry to call you so late babe but what about tomorrow?" Motoki said

"What about tomorrow?" I asked

"We could go out tomorrow right? It's the last night I have off, I thought we could spend

some time together. We haven't done so in a long time." Motoki said

I smiled to myself, well at least someone wanted me and who was I do deny my admirers.

Like they say when one door opens another one closes! Wait, that sounded odd, illogical.

Oh well, who was I question the great quoters of the world.

"Okay." I finally replied

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 7 p.m. Wear that sexy orange dress, you know the one I like."

Motoki said huskily

I giggled, "Ah, but of course."

--

The next day as I walked to breakfast, Kunzite managed to catch up with me, much to my

dismay. I wasn't really in the mood for his illogical logic. I mean how can you love

someone and NOT want to be with them? That doesn't even make sense to me!

"Hey." Kunzite said after a moment or two of silence between us.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully trying not to show how heartbroken I was.

Unfortunately he could read my feelings like a book. I suppose it was because of all the

"bonding" we did.

"Look Minako, I know you're heart broken but.."

"Heart broken, me? Nah, in fact I'm going out with Motoki this evening." I said

"Oh…well I wish the two of you the best of luck." Kunzite said agreeably

I stared at him for a moment before opening the door to the dining hall. He wished me

luck? He wished me luck?! HE WISHED ME LUCK?! How dare he wish me luck? He

was supposed to forbid me to go out with Motoki because he couldn't stand seeing me

with another man! What in the hell was wrong with him? I glared at him and stomped on

his foot with my pointy orange high heels, then stormed inside the dining hall. Kunzite

limped inside. I sat next to Rei who looked between Kunzite and I. I guess she could our

anger, well my anger.

--

Kunzite sighed as he sat beside Zoicite. The truth was he didn't want Minako to go out

with that fool but Motoki was there before him. He had realized that the times he wasn't

there the way he should have been, Motoki took his place. Zoicite glanced at his friend,

the evening before Kunzite revealed that his memory had returned but ever since then it

seemed as though Kunzite and his goddess were having a rough time getting together.

Zoicite smirked, he could play cupid and get them back together (although he sucked at

matchmaking). Ami noticed Zoicites sly look and frowned. What was he up to? Ami

wondered

_Zoicite, what are you up to? _

_**Nothing**_

_I don't believe you. Tell me or else._

_**Or else what darling?**_

_Or else all sexually related activities will be banned_

Zoicite pouted _**I was just thinking that perhaps I could do a bit of match making**_

_You aren't thinking of…_

_**Yes I am**_

_Zoi it's none of our business! _

_**But look at them, they look so miserable**_

Ami glanced over at Minako who was poking at her food, something she usually didn't

do. Minakos motto was 'A healthy breakfast equals a healthy day'. Ami sighed and

turned her attention back to Zoicite.

_Fine, perhaps me and the girls will have a bit of an intervention_

_**Great, I'll deal with Kunzite.**_

_**--**_**The Intervention—**

Minako stared at her friends as they whispered to one another in the training room. They

were supposed to be training not whispering like highschoolers with a secret. Minako had

anger to blow off and they were wasting her time.

She sighed and blew the head off of the youma dummy.

"Minako-chan, we have to talk -"

--

"to you." Zoicite said to Kunzite.

"Okay about what?" Kunzite said as he sheathed his sword.

"Minako." Jediete said

"What about her?" Kunzite said as his heart clenched with pain of just the thought of her.

--

"Well, we seem to notice that you two seem to be drifting apart" Ami said to Minako

Minako bit her lip trying to hold back tears. "Well you can blame that rift on him!"

--

"She has someone else Zoicite and who am I to stop a possible happiness for her for my

own selfish reasons." Kunzite said

Zoicite held his tongue for he wanted to say that is so like you. When have you ever been

thoughtful about what Minako wants. As if Kunzite read his mind he said " I have done

so before and killed her."

"YOU WERE FUCKING BRAINWASHED!" Jediete snapped "We all were and did the

same thing. Who are you not to get what you want? It's in your blood. If you want

something you take it and you don't let anyone stop you."

Kunzites jaw clenched, he knew Jediete was right. He never let anyone come between

him and his wants, but he was trying to change for the better.

--

"Girl, you can't just give up on Kunzite. He just got his memory back. I'm sure he is still

confused about a lot of stuff, including you." Makoto said

"Yeah, well I'm tired of waiting for him." Minako said haughtily "I have waited two

years just for him to remember US! Now that he does, he doesn't want me." Minako felt

tears fall down her cheeks. "Besides, I have a boyfriend. Who needs Kunzite?"

"Minako, don't make us go to plan b." Rei warned

"Go to plan b. Maybe it will work a lot better then-"

--

"my plans." Kunzite said, remembering how he had tried to convince Minako to join him

in the Dark Kingdom, how he tried to seduce her so she would ignore her duties.

"Alright, you asked for it." Nephrite said

--

Little did they know that Senshi/shittenou plan was to lock them up in the same dungeon cell together until they fixed their problem. Minako was pushed into the dungeon cell then Kunzite. The senshi quickly shut the door. Minako and Kunzite glared at the shittenou and senshi.

"Ami-chan let me out of here!" Minako yelled

"Zoicite I swear if you don't let me out of here, when I do get out I will rip your head off." Kunzite snapped glaring at the second shittenou in command. Zoicite was frightened but held his ground. They needed this.

"You'll be let out when you two um how do I say this when you two.." Ami blushed

"Fuck each other sensless?" Jedeite said

"Hentai!" Rei said slapping his arm

"What you know that's whats going to happen." Jedeite said

"I swear if you guys don't let ME out of here I will never speak to you AGAIN!" Minako yelled

"Then so be it." Everyone said in unison and walked away.

Kunzite and Minako looked at each and then turned away.

This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

--

See what five reviews get you!!

Next chapter: Stuck with you

Remember 3 reviews equals new chapter but four or more reviews equal a long chapter.


	17. Chapter 17:The Reason Why Is

Since I won't be updating this weekend I'll just update now but since I'm doing this. I want a wholllllllllllllllllle bunch of reviews by next Monday or you won't find out what happens. P Evil I know.

--

I screamed in anger. How could my very own friends do this to me. I stared in amazement at how calm Kunzite was acting, well after everyone left. How could he be so calm? I had a date! Motoki would be heartbroken if I didn't show up. I glared at Kunzite. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"What?" he asked

"This is all your fault you know." I snapped

"Oh it is is it? He said

"Yes, if you weren't such an asshole and just admit you love me then we wouldn't be stuck in this damn dungeon and I could go out with Motoki."

"Minako Minako do you kiss your pathetic boyfriend with that tongue." He said as he shook his head in disgrace.

"I knew it! You are jealous." I said triumphantly

"No, I am merely pointing out the facts. Tell me why is it you always fall for the losers." He said

I gasped, "I do not! You weren't a loser."

"Yes, but you weren't truly in love with me now were you?" He said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Does a lord Ace ring a bell?" Kunzite asked

"Lord Ace? Um, no not really." I said

"Blonde hair,blue eyes, extremely handsome."

"Oh! The baka who had a thing for me but got rejected in the end? That Lord Ace?" I asked "What does that have to do with anything?"

"What are you talking about? You didn't reject him. Don't play me for a fool Minako." Kunzite replied

"I'm not."

"I saw you two with my very own eyes." He glared at me.

"You even had the nerve to call me a baka for thinking you were in love with me. Or did you forget that as well."

--THE REAL FLASHBACK—

_Lord Ace kissed __Minakos__ neck. "__Come__ now __Minako__. I know you are attracted to me." _

_"No milord I'm afraid the only person feeling this imaginary attracting is you." __Minako__ said politely as she pushed him away. She knew of Lord Ace's and Kunzite's rivalry and she did want to be caught in the middle._

_"Don't tell me you still have that ridiculous infatuation with Lord Kunzite?" Ace laughed_

_"Infatuation?__ No but I am in love with him."_

_Lord Ace glared at the princess and pushed her down on the bed. "You will be mine __Minako__." _

_"__Hahaha__, it's amazing how much of a __baka__ you are thinking that I will ever be in love with you!" _

_-__end__ of __fb__-_

Ah yes, now I remembered. It was the full moon extravaganza and also the night that Lord Ace had tried to rape me. I of course overcame him and might have "accidently" kicked him in the balls but denying anything about Kunzite. I didn't recall that. Where Kunzite got that myth was beyond me.

"Why does it matter how I feel Kunzite? You have made it perfectly clear that you don't want to be with me." I said

Kunzite opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

--Meanwhile

Motoki pulled up to the palace and rang the doorbell. It was silent for a moment before he heard giggles. The door opened up slowly and Makoto smiled at Motoki, her former crush.

"Hey Motoki-kun, whats up?"

"I'm here to pick up Minako." Motoki replied

Makotos eyes widened ,"Umm, you are huh?"

Rei opened the door wider and smiled "I'm afraid she can't go out tonight Motoki-kun."

"Oh, why not? Is she sick?"

"Nope." Rei giggled

"Oh you two, stop torturing the poor man." Ami said "Shes locked up in the dungeon with Kunzite."

TBC!!!!

Sorry but I'm hungry and I have to rush to subway before my next class plus I didn't get enough reviews for the chapter to be longer

Remember my motto: five reviews equal a lonnng chapter.

Three or less reviews equal a short chapter.


	18. Chapter 18: When Plan A fails use Plan B

Wow! Look at all those reviews. Heres the next chapter.

--

Motoki stared at the four women in shock. Were they trying to setup Kunzite and Minako, not over his

dead body. He was quiet for a moment trying to figure out what to do. He smiled at the girls and noted

that they gave sighs of relief.

"Where is the dungeon?" Motoki asked

"Look here, if you think we're going to tell you where it is, you have another thing coming!" Makoto

said cracking her fingers.

"Now Mako-chan, you don't think I would mess with destiny do you?" Motoki asked as he gave her a charming smile.

Makoto melted instantly. She never truly got over Motoki, Nephrite glared at Motoki. Makoto heard

Nephrite began to growl jealousy and quickly recovered. She glared at Motoki once more but as always

Ami stepped in giving a logical statement.

"Perhaps we should let him see her, so that he knows Minako is fine. He is her boyfriend you guys." Ami said

Motoki gave her a thankful smile. The other two senshi sighed and the three generals shook their head no.

"Look Ami-chan, I appreciate your concern for Motoki but whether Kunzite and Minako get together or

not, they have to learn to get along." Rei said

That was it! Motoki was tired of playing mr.nice guy. He pushed past them and walked into the

dungeon. He knew where the dungeon had been all along, he was just trying to be nice. Minako stood

up and smiled at Motoki. He was relieved to see Kunzite and Minako weren't all over each other.

--

"Motoki-chan!" I squealed

Kunzite rolled his eyes.

"Minako-chan are you alright?" Motoki asked giving me a concerned look.

"I am now." I said dreamily

"Oh please." Kunzite said "It's not like I tried to rape you."

I ignored Kunzite.

"I'll get you out of there." Motoki said

"Thank you Motoki-chan." I said

Motoki grabbed the keys and unlocked the dungeon cell. I rushed over to him and gave him a hug.

"My hero." I said with a smile

"Now that that's settled, why don't we go on our date?" Motoki said

"Alright, goodbye Kunzite." I said

--

Kunzite watched as the couple walked out of the dungeon and sighed. How did his life end like this?

Was it because of the betrayal? Was it because he believed Metallia? Or was it because he was just a

baka? He thought about it for a moment as he walked upstairs. It was all of the above, he finally

decided.

--

I giggled as Motoki walked me back to the castle. I played with my hair as we stood in front of the door.

Motoki cleared his throat and I fidgets with my shirt. Motoki leaned down and kissed my lips gently. His

kisses weren't anything like Kunzites, not that it really mattered because Kunzite disliked me. He didn't

trust me and isn't that what love is all about? Trust. Motoki on the other hand trusted me immensely.

"Minako?" He whispered

"Hm?" I asked

"I love you." Motoki said

I was quiet. I liked Motoki but I wouldn't go as far as to say I loved him. I knew who I was in love with,

Kunzite. Whether he wanted me to or not. I smiled up at brightly at Motoki and pecked him on the

cheek.

"Goodnight Motoki-chan!" I said brightly before walking into the castle.

--

Motoki stood there with a frown as his girlfriend walked inside. She didn't say anytning! He knew the

reason why, Kunzite. Well, he would just have to do something about that. Motoki smiled evily as he

walked back to his car.

--

"Well, that plan didn't work." Makoto said

"It would have if someone didn't didn't feel the need to tell Motoki where Minako was!" Rei snapped

glaring at Ami

Ami looked down with an embarrassed look.

"Well, he's her boyfriend! He has the right to know." Ami said in defense

"It's alright darling, we'll just have to figure out how to plan around her boyfriend." Zoicite said

"You're right! Minako would do the same for us!" Makoto said feeling inspired once more

"I got it! " Rei said and whispered it in Makotos ear. Makoto smiled brightly and told everyone their new plan.

--

"I won!" Minako squealed excitedly the next day

"Yep, you are going on a trip to America!" Makoto said

Minako hadn't really won anything. The girls had just bought her a ticket to America, along with Kunzite.

Minako was ecstatic. She had never been to America before. She had been to England, Korea, Germany,

etc.. but not America.

Meanwhile..

"There are youmas in America?" Kunzite said raising his eye brows.

Kunzite didn't really trust his fellow shittenou after the stunt they pulled last night. All three guys

nodded.

"Sailor Neptune reported to us last night saying that while on tour strange things have been happening."

Jedeite lied

"Then why don't the senshi take care of this? Our job is not to protect Earth from Shittenou but to

protect the royal family." Kunzite said

"Well, they can't all go. They have to train Small Lady." Zoicite said

Kunzite once again raised his eyebrow. He had a bad feeling about what came next.

"So, Minako will go with you." Zoicite said

"No." Kunzite said

"Kunzite, you are going to need back up." Nephrite said

"I am not working with that women so forget it. Either she goes or I go." Kunzite said stubbornly

Zoicite and Jedeite glanced at each other. They had a feeling he was going to be stubborn. So they had

to lie a bit more.

"Okay, I suppose you'll just have to tell the queen this. It was by her command." Zoicite said as he tied

his hair in a pony tail.

Kunzite sighed, "Fine."

"Great! Here's your ticket." Nephrite said handing it to him.

"If I find out this is one of your baka plans to try and get me and Minako together, make no mistake. I

will kill you, all of you." Kunzite said then walked out of the training room.Zoicite smiled and pulled his

walky talky out his bag.

"The panther has left the building copy." Zoicite said

He heard three giggles " Mhm, the swan has flown the coop."

"Mako, only chickens live in coops. You've been hanging out with Minako too much."


	19. Chapter 19: To America!

I stood in the front of the airplane, getting ready to board. I was excited, I turned suddenly feeling someone tap my shoulder. It was Kunzite.

"Came to see me off huh? I didn't think you cared Kunzy." I said with a smirk

Kunzite rolled his eyes, "No, I'm going as well."

"Oh." My heart pounded quickly as we found our seats and the airplane started. "Why are you going to America?" I asked in confusion

"The youmas, in America...didn't the senshi tell you?" Kunzite asked also looking confused

"No, I won a trip to America from some contest." I said

"Oh? You entered a contest?" he asked

I frowned for a minute, "No, but the girls entered it for me."

Kunzite sighed, "Minako, sometimes you are such an idiot. Don't you see this was their plan?"

"What? What are you talking about?" I said leaning back on the chair

"They are trying to set us up, away from your beloved Motoki." Kunzite sarcastically using the nick name "beloved Motoki"

"No way? Really?" I asked

It was kind of strange that both Kunzite and I were on our way to America, but they wouldn't do anything this sneaky...would they? I shook my head in denial.

"No they wouldn't do that, you are highly mistaken."I said confidantly

"Fine, have it your way." Kunzite said then leaned back in his chair as well.

The trip had been a few days long, but when we arrived in California, I squealed, "Oh how exciting! Aren't you excited Kunzite?"

"Not really." Kunzite said

I could see that this trip might not be very fun at all.

Thanks for all the reviews sorry I haven't been able to review, school is the cause plus my birthday is coming up on wednesday but I will certainly add more by tomorrow and thurs.


	20. Chapter 20:Suite life of Kunz and Minako

After a tour of Los Angeles, Kunzite and I were dropped off at their hotel. I squealed with excitement, hopping out of the cab, then rushed inside as Kunzite followed behind me calmly. How could anyone be so…unenthused about a new place, with new foods, and places?! I shook my head then walked up to the counter. The teller looked up at me and smiled.

"How may I help you?" she asked

"Yes, I have reservations here for a hotel suite." I said

"Oh alright, name please." She asked

"Minako Aino." I answered

"Ah yes, the honeymoon suite." The woman replied

"Honeymoon suite?!" I asked in confusion as Kunzite rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that's what I have you down for." The woman replied

"Are you certain that is me, could it be someone else?" I said, if it was me, that meant Kunzite had been right and I would have to listen to him brag and rub it in my face, how right he was.

"Yes, Miss Aino unless you have a sister." The teller replied

Kunzite chuckled, "Now dear, don't worry, I'm sure we'll find something to do."

I glared at Kunzite then turned back to the teller. "Um, could you possibly book another room, for my friend here."

"He's your friend? Hm, I thought he was your husband or something, you two look like you would be such a cute couple." She said as she began to type on the computer and I blushed.

"I'm sorry Miss Aino, but there are no other rooms available." The woman said

I sighed an nodded as she handed me key, then said "Enjoy your stay."

We walked to the elevator, a luggage man carried our suitcases. Kunzite smirked, "Do you believe me now?"

I sighed, "Yes, but it doesn't matter..nothing is going to happen between us anyways right?"

"You are correct." Kunzite said

We arrived at our hotel suite and it was absolutely beautiful. The floors were tiled, the kitchen was huge(though I don't think I would be using it since I wasn't talented in the kitchen like Makoto), there was a balcony overlooking the ocean. I squealed once more then ran out to the balcony.

"Oh, Kunzite isn't it beautiful?" I said with a sigh. This suite was completely romantic, but what was to be expected when the suite was for honeymooners. If only Kunzite and I were….I let the thought lie in my head, we would never be married much less a couple.


	21. Chapter 21: Dinner together SUCKS

I walked back inside, Kunzite was nowhere in sight

I walked back inside, Kunzite was nowhere in sight. It wasn't very surprising, I mean

what reason was there for him to stay? It wasn't like we were together or anything. My

heart broke just thinking about it. I sighed, then walked into the bedroom suite. It was

huge! It had a sauna out on the deck, a huge bed with black silk sheets, and bedspread.

The bathroom door was shut, and it sounded as if the shower had been turned off. It was

obvious that Kunzite was in there. I began to unpack my things as he walked out, he was

shirtless with nothing but a towel around his waist. I glanced over at him, and began to

stare.

Kunzite smirked, "See something you like Minako?"

That snapped me back to reality, "What? No, I was actually just comparing your body

with Motoki's. His is much better."

Kunzite growled but said nothing more. For the rest of the evening. They unpacked their

things in silence every now and then glancing at one another. Eventually we ordered

dinner, I ordered something called a "hamburger" and Kunzite ordered sushi.

knock knock knock

Kunzite who was now in his boxers but shirtless, walked to the door. I poked my head

from behind the door, in only my bra and panties. The waiter could see my bra strap and

immedietly blushed. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He stammered

Kunzite frowned, "What?"

"Nothing." The waiter stammered then quickly rushed away, leaving our tray of food by

the door.

"I'm new to this hotel thing but aren't the waiters supposed to bring the food inside?"

Kunzite asked

"Yeah." I said, I had pulled on a robe and walked out to the living room. . "I can't

believe you got sushi, when you can try something totally American." I said rolling my

eyes, as he pulled the tray in and began to eat his food.

"I'd rather not get sick." He said

"Aw, come on….I'll share my fries with you." I said as I tasted one, they were

delicious!!

"No."

"Oh come on Kunzy live a little." I said picking up another fry and pushing it towards his

mouth, forcing him to open, I popped it inside. "Isn't it good?" I asked cheerfully, as he

spit it out.

"No." he growled

"Pfft, fine. I'm going to bed, be a grouchy pants if you want."

--

Kunzite sighed, he was trying to keep his distance from Minako but she certainly wasn't making it easy.


	22. Chapter 22: Strange dreams & rendevous

In another dimension, somewhere in the U

In another dimension, somewhere in the U.S.A, Motoki stood there, hatred and anger burning within him, but…this man, was not Motoki, not the one whom the Sailor Senshi had befriended, he was someone else, someone from Minako's past, Ace Kaitou.

_Oh my dear Minako, you can never leave me, haven't you learned yet._

Evil laughter filled the dark room.

--

I couldn't sleep, how could anyone be so cruel? Tears began to flow down my cheeks as Kunzite walked in. "Good night, Minako." He said, his voice still full of stoic.

"Whatever." I said my words muffled through the pillow, if he heard me he made no indication that he did, except the door of the bathroom, slamming shut.

_Drama queen, I thought_

--Meanwhile back in Crystal, Tokyo Japan—

"How do you think they're doing?" Ami asked the other two girls.

"Oh, I'm sure by now, they've made up and are getting it on, if you know what I'm saying." Makoto replied with a giggle

"Oh please, knowing how stubborn the both of them can be, I highly doubt it." Rei responded rolling her eyes.

Makoto and Ami raised their eyebrows, and Rei gave a confused looks, "What?"

"Nothing, its just you can't really talk about being stubborn." Ami teased

"Yeah, Ms. Queen of Stubborn." Makoto said with a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Rei snapped

--Back to the couple—

_Minako moaned softly, "Yes, Kunzite…don't stop please don't stop." _

_Kunzite chuckled, and nibbled on her ear before whispering back, "Why my dear little goddess, are you begging for me now?" _

_--end of dream sequence—_

I bolted upwards, looking around the room. It had been a dream, nothing but a sick perverted dream probably spurned on by that weird food. Kunzite wasn't in the room, I was fully clothed, and everything looked normal. What did it mean exactly? I sighed, and laid back down.

--Dream Sequence—

_He pumped in and out of her, over and over, harder and faster, while nibbling gently on her nipples. _

"_Oh god, Kunzite don't stop, please don't stop." Minako whimpered_

_Suddenly she felt his teeth rough nip at her nipples. _

"_Minako my dear, don't you ever mistake me for that pathetic excuse for a man again!" the man said, his hair was blonde like Motoki's, and if you didn't look closely, you would think he was, but his eyes were green, a familiar piercing green._

_--_

I woke up once again, shivering. Now I had dreaming of Ace-kun, but why? He was dead wasn't he? Why was she having all these weird dreams? This was supposed to be a fun time, not scary! Minako got up and placed a robe on. I walked out to the living room, where Kunzite was asleep on the couch. I walked towards him, "Kunzite…" I whispered

He groaned but didn't wake up, just rustled around on the couch.

"Kunzite, wake up please?" I whispered

His eyes fluttered open, "What is it?"

"I I had a scary dream and…" I blushed, was I seriously going to ask this? "C-can you sleep with me?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Minako-san..I hardly think that will calm you down at all. In fact, you may not want to go back to sleep."

I blushed, "That isn't what I meant!"

"Oh? Then what is it that you meant Minako-san?" He asked, with a skeptical tone

"I meant…" More blushing, "I meant…look I'm scared okay? I had a dream about Ace, and it freaked me out!"

A slight growl slipped from his lips, then he looked up at me, "Poor baby, perhaps you should call your boyfriend. I think he is more suited for that kind of comforting." He replied then closed his eyes once more.

"Please Kunzite..I won't bother you, just lay down with me at least until I fall asleep." I whispered

He sighed, "Alright, but nothing more then that." He got up and stretched before walking into the bedroom and sliding in the bed. I followed suit and cuddled up to him, "Thank you Kunzy." I whispered using my nickname on him.

"Hey! Cuddling was not part of the deal…" He snapped and sighed when he realized I had already fallen asleep. He brushed a strand of golden hair out of my eyes and kissed the top of my head, "Good night Minako-chan, my little goddess."

He watched them from the window seal, floating as he did so. He shook his head, somehow he had to get Minako away from Kunzite, if only for a moment. His appearance of Ace Kaitou dissolved and he took the appearance of Andrew, which he had for a little over a year. Kunzite was interfering with his plans again. Life was so much easier when he thought Minako had betrayed him for Ace.

--

I woke around six a.m feeling someone's arms around me, quietly I turned around and realized it was Kunzite. I smiled to myself, when he was sleep he looked like an angel. Too bad he had the attitude of a dead guy. I thought bitterly. It was only moments later before I fell asleep again, moaning softly, as I felt hands squeezing my breasts. "Kunzite." I whispered in my sleep.

"What do you want Minako?" the voice said

"You."

Another moan escaped my lips as I felt his long hard cock enter my pussy, sliding in and out, in and out, slow and sensual, almost torturingly. "How much do you want it my little goddess?"

"A lot." I whispered, still partially asleep.

"Beg me for it." Kunzite whispered in my ear, with a raspy yet sensual deep voice. "Tell me you need me to make love to you." His hands continued to caress my breasts, pinching the nipple gently, not like in my other dream where Ace pinched it extremely hard.

"Please Kunzite, please make me yours." I whimpered, not realizing that this was far from a dream.

"Hm…but what of your boyfriend Moloki." He said, even in my dreams Kunzite said his name wrong.

"I don't love him." I whispered my eyes opening up slightly, seeing the towering shittenou.

He plunged into me once more. "Oh? And who do you love my little goddess." Another plunge into my love box.

"You." I whispered

"I don't think I heard you." He whispered teasingly, "Who do you love Minako?" This time he pushed himself deeper inside me, it was then that I woke up. It wasn't a dream, but at that moment, I didn't care. I felt him nibble on my ear. "I'm waiting."

"You.." I said louder.

That spurned him on more, and he continued to make love to me, hard and fast, until we finally came together. He collapsed to the bed and I fell on top of him. For a moment we laid there in silence., then I pulled away from him and glared.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" I snapped

"Apparently giving you something that you needed." He said briskly as if it weren't a big deal.

"You practically raped me while I was asleep! I cannot believe you!" I stood up and walked towards the bathroom only to hear him say, "I keep telling you Minako, I don't take what isn't wanted." He winked at me, and I slammed the door.

"Baka." I whispered, though a small smile formed on my face.


	23. Chapter 23: Denial, denial, denial

Awhile later, I came out of the bathroom, Kunzite was once again nowhere to be seen

Awhile later, I came out of the bathroom, Kunzite was once again nowhere to be seen. Though I had thoroughly enjoyed what had happened, I was a bit upset, how dare he molest me while I'm sleeping. Although, I have to admit I was a willing participant. That isn't the point though! I fumed, as I walked to the kitchen, the door opened to reveal a sweaty delicious looking Kunzite.

"Minako." He said stoicly

I blinked in confusion, he just fucked me and now he was going back to Mr.Jerk? I don't think so! Not under my watch.he wasn't.!

"You have some nerve Kunzite!" I snapped

"I do, do I?" Kunzite raised his eyebrow, "and why is that?"

"You…you molest me, then act as if nothing happened as if I hadn't said…" my voice trailed off

"Said what?" Kunzite asked looking extremely confused

"If this is some kind of trick, it isn't going to work..you practically manipulated me into saying that phrase." I said

"What are you talking about? I have been out all morning." Kunzite said

"Yeah right! Just admit it Kunz, you miss me.." I replied

"Seriously Minako, I've been out since 5 this morning, surely you noticed." Kunzite said with a frown.

"But..you and I…we, and…then I … then who the hell fucked me this morning!" I yelled

"Perhaps, you were just having another dream." He said

"Or perhaps, you're lying!" I replied haughtily

"Fine, think as you wish, it doesn't matter to me." Kunzite said and walked into the bedroom.

I sighed, I knew he was telling the truth, why would he have any reason to lie, plus…normally he would be rubbing it in my face, ya know like how much I want him, how I can't get enough of him..that kind of thing. The problem was, I didn't know who that guy was, since apparently it wasn't Kunzite and that worried me.

--

Ace smirked as he appeared back in his lair, his Kunzite form slowly disappearing to show his true form. He had 'made love' to Minako as himself, but made it so that in her eyes she only saw Kunzite. Though it upset him to hear Minako actually say that she loved Kunzite, it wouldn't be too long until she claimed her love to him. Yes, it was only a matter of time, before he put the real plan into action.

Later that day—

Kunzite and I walked down the street looking at all the American stores. They were really quite interesting, they had fast food places everywhere as well as tons of coffee shops called, Starbucks. I of course had to check out this Starbucks place and bought something called a Caramel Frappicuino. It was delicious! Kunzite with his boring self, just bought a plain cup of coffee saying he didn't need fancy drinks. We sat in the café and drank our coffee in silence, that is until someone came up to us.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but miss, you are absolutely beautiful. I'm a photographer, a very famous one at that, have you ever thought of modeling." The man said, he had blonde hair and piercing green eyes, if I didn't know any better, I would assume he was Ace, but I knew Ace was dead and there was no way that he would fiind a way back to the living. I blushed slightly.

"Well, actually…that's always been my dream!" I exclaimed

"Oh? Well then, I guess your dream is about to come true. I'm Aaron Thomas, and this is my card." He handed me the card as Kunzite looked at him suspiciously. Why? I had no clue.

"She can't." Kunzite said, as he grabbed the card from me and crumbled it up.

"Oh? Why is that sir?" Aaron had a smile plastered on his face.

"My wife and I are on a honeymoon, so just thinking of her with another man at this moment is sickening." Kunzite said

"I understand sir, and congratulations…but its just an offer for the future of course. Nothing unseemly would happen to her." Aaron replied, his smile still plastered on his face.

"The answer is no." Kunzite said, then stood up. "Come Minako or else we shall be late."

I seriously didn't understand Kunzite, he acted like he hated me then pulls this kind of stunt!

As we walked out of the café, Kunzite released my hand.

"What was that all about?" I asked

"Did you not sense that bad aura, it was dripping off of that man." Kunzite said

"You're lying! I bet you really don't want anyone to look at me!" I said

"Minako, this may have been a trick from our idiotic friends, but I truly feel that there is some kind of evil lurking here in the states."

"Whatever…" I said before walking off, he totally ruined my chance at becoming a model, and if he admitted he was really jealous, then maybe I wouldn't be so upset, but he didn't. I think I was more upset that he wasn't the least bit jealous more then the whole modeling thing though….if only there was a way to get him jealous…


	24. Chapter 24: Visions and comfort

--Dream Sequence—

--Dream Sequence—

"So you thought you could escape me, did you my precious Minako?" The blonde haired man said as he moved closer to her.

Minako moved until she was pushed against the wall. "Ace, what are you…I thought you were dead."

Ace smirked as he moved closer towards her, cornering her "Minako my darling, did I not tell you that you would never find love? Do you not believe my words nor my curse which I have placed upon you?"

Minako just stared at him, not saying a word and Ace smirked, "Well, since it seems as though you are going to ignore this curse placed upon you. Watch as your beloved dies…"

Minako turned her gaze to the tied up Kunzite who was being attacked by a youma.

--end of dream sequence—

"KUNZITE!!" Minako yelled in her sleep.

Kunzite groaned and walked into the bedroom sleepily. "What is it Minako?" he mumbled sleepily.

Minakos eyes fluttered open and she smiled, "Oh my god, you're okay!"

Kunzite raised an eyebrow at her, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because…nevermind." Minako mumbled

Kunzite rolled his eyes and started to walk away. He paused though when he heard his name being called. He closed his eyes for a moment as if trying to grasp onto any sanity he had left then turned.

"What is it Minako?"

"Can you…I mean, you probably won't but…I'm scared will you sleep in here for the night?" Minako whispered

Kunzite stared at her with a shocked expression. He hadn't seen her this vulnerable since…since the millennium and even then her vulnerability wasn't that often shown.

Kunzite nodded and walked towards her bed, hesitating for but a moment before moving towards the bed and laying above the covers.

"Thank you Kunzite…" Minako whispered as she cuddled closer to him, slowly falling asleep.

Kunzite smiled a brief smile before whispering, "Goodnight my love goddess."

--

I know its short but I was having a hard time thinking of anything to write! Thanks so much for the reviews and I'll update as soon as possible.


	25. Chapter 25: Why do you do what you do

Kunzite couldn't sleep. It wasn't that he didn't feel sleepy , for he most definitely did. The problem was being this close to Minako brought back memories, good ones and bad. He sighed as he remembered how vicious he had been towards the only woman he loved, his precious Minako. How could he have been so stupid?! He didn't need an outloud answer, he knew the answer.

It was power that he wanted. He had convinced himself during that time that the power he craved was for the benefit of Minako, so that he could protect her properly. That wasn't the reason though, he just wanted power, he wanted to rule with an iron fist and not have anyone directing him, i.e Prince Endymion.

Now 100 years late, Kunzite realized what a fool he was for doing such things, for betrayi ng his prince and more importantly, his beloved.

Back in Crystal Tokyo

Makoto and Ami paced back and forth. Makoto was worried that Minako and Kunzite weren't hitting it off while Ami was worried that they would both realize how they had been duped. It was highly unlikely for something majorly bad to be happening in the states the moment, they were sent there. Rei surely would've talked some sense into the two worry warts but she was off on a date with Jedeite.

Zoicite and Nephrite stared at their girlfriends and sighed. Zoicite rolled his eyes and stood up from the bench. He wrapped his arms around Ami. "Calm down, love…I'm sure they are fine." He whispered in her ear.

Ami shook her head and pulled away from Zoicite. "No, that's not what I'm worried about.."

Zoicite glanced at Nephrite who only shrugged in response. "Well, then tell me what it is darling."

"What if they find out this was all a trick to get them together. True, that Minako isn't the brightest crayon in the box but surely she would see right through this little underhanded trickery." Ami said then paused, "especially since Kunzite is with her and has probably seen right through this."

"That's not something to worry about…" Makoto said "what if there is no more chemistry for the two! What if this plan was all done in vain, what if…"

Nephrite closed his eyes and Makoto continued to voice her worries along with Ami cutting in with more .

"Enough!" He finally yelled

As Ami and Makoto jumped, Nephrite took a deep breath. "They are fine, whether they have realized what is going on or not."

Makoto rolled her eyes, "How do you know?"



"Simple, because the stars know everything."

Makoto,Ami, and Zoicite groaned and gave a small anime sweat drop.

Minako and Kunzite had spent the next couple of days together, as if they were a married couple. For some odd reason, Kunzite kept getting this feeling they were being watched, which was one of the reasons he carried on with the charade. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy spending every waking moment with Minako but Kunzite didn't feel as though he deserved her.

Though he detested Motoki and hated the fact that once they returned to Japan, Minako would no longer be his, it was something he had to accept. The only problem was, he was beginning to fall in love with her once more, something he had tried keep out of their previous business relationship. It had seemed as though history was repeating itself, he was lost without her and he knew this.

On their way back to the hotel, Minako noticed the far off gaze that Kunzite had. This was something that wasn't normally in his attitude. She frowned and stopped walking. Kunzite didn't seem to notice until he was but four steps away from her. He frowned as well and turned around to face Minako.

"Is something the matter?" Kunzite asked

"That's what I was going to ask you…" Minako said as Kunzite moved towards her.

He hesitated before answering, "Not that I can think of."

"Oh don't give me that crap. There is something that's bothering you." Minako said

"It's nothing important…" Kunzite said, "shall we finish this walk?"

"No…if you're not going to trust me…then I don't want to walk with you." Minako snapped then started walking towards the hotel only to be pulled back by Kunzite. She was pressed against his muscular chest, Minako had forgotten how…built he was.

His lips lightly brushed over hers but quickly pulled away before she could respond.

Minako moved towards him to kiss him again but he pulled away, closing his eyes as if he didn't want to look at her, like if he looked at her he would lose all self control. Minako bit her lip and looked down, not saying a single word.

"Why do you do this to me? _How_ do you do this to me?" Kunzite finally said in a strained voice.


	26. Chapter 26:One last jealous fit

Minako's point of view

I stood there stunned as Kunzite kept a possessive arm around my waist. He stared at me intently awaiting my answer, but for the first time in a long time…I didn't have a response. I did manage to pull away from him though.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about.." I said trying to sound upset but failing and the blush on my cheeks didn't seem to help matters much either. Kunzite stared at me for awhile longer, then shook his head.

"Let's go, we have to pack our bags.."he muttered then walked towards the hotel without another word.

It seemed that he wasn't in the mood for a walk with me any longer. I wanted to walk around a bit more though and that was what I did. I had walked down the road until I found a garden. It was very beautiful with different types of flowers. I was so caught up in the beauty, I didn't hear anyone behind me.

"Ahem.."

I jumped and turned around quickly and gave a small sigh. "Oh, it's just you."

Ace smiled and said playfully, "Just me? You really know how to make a guy feel special." He looked around for a moment then asked," Speaking of guy's wheres your husband?"

"Back at the hotel, packing." I said softly

"Ah, he's an idiot then. He should know better than to leave such a pretty girl here by herself."He winked at me.

I blushed and then cleared my throat, "It's okay Aaron…I'm used to it."

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, why would such a sweet flower such as yourself be with such an animal." He asked

I frowned, sweet flower? Why did that nickname sound so familiar?

"Is something wrong Mina?"

Before I could answer I heard twigs snap and that familiar emotionless voice behind me, making me jump with fear even though I did nothing wrong. "There you are Minako." Kunzite glared at Aaron, "and as for your question, she is with me because she chooses to be. Surely you have no problem with that." Kunzite gave him a look as if challenging him to ask another personal question.

Aaron just smiled, "Of course not, you two have a nice evening."

He gently kissed my hand and walked off.

Kunzite pulled me to the hotel room, not speaking one word. I was giddy though, because Kunzite was jealous. This was the most emotion he had ever shown in my prescence which pleased me very much! I 

was disappointed that we would be returning back to Tokyo but….I should've known something like this could last forever.


	27. Chapter 27: Discovered

We finally arrived at the airport and I looked around for a moment taking in the foreign city. In a few days, we would be back home and Kunzite would be just as cold as ever when we were in the same room. That wasn't what I wanted and I didn't think that was what he wanted either.

Two days later we arrived back in Japan, our friends along with Andrew were supposed to be waiting in the airport for us and Kunzite pulled me aside.

"What?" I asked curiously

Kunzite hesitated for a second glancing around to see if anyone we knew had arrived yet and then leaned over and kissed me gently. Once he pulled away I turned a bright pink making him smile slightly in response.

"W-what was …"

"A symbol of truce …" Kunzite said casually as the other three generals and senshi walked up to us looking incredibly guilty. Kunzite glared at the three generals and senshi. "Evil in the states?" Kunzite questioned raising his eyebrow, "the only thing close to evil would be the pathetic American's hitting on Minako-kun." He grabbed Zoicite by the collar, "Trick me like that again and you'll regret it. Understood?"

Zoicite nodded as Kunzite dropped him. He stalked off to the car as Motoki hugged me tightly, "I missed you so much Minako-chan. When the others told me you went off to the states…."

I couldn't concentrate on what Motoki was saying however for my mind was still stuck in dreamland filled with thoughts of Kunzite and I. Motoki frowned at me. "Minako-chan are you listening?"

"Wha? Oh yeah you said you missed me right?" I said with a smile then kissed him and pulled away quickly. It wasn't the same….it felt different, almost foreign. I forced a smile though.

Later that evening

Motoki and I had just finished our date. We stood in front of the palace and he frowned once more. "You seem different Minako-chan. Is everything alright?" Motoki asked

"Yeah, of course." I smiled at him. "Just still kinda jet lagged, that's all."

"I see." Motoki was silent for a minute then suggested, "would you like me to walk you to your room?"

I couldn't get this shaky feeling off of me, like Motoki was different, maybe it was the kiss from Kunzite but…I was starting to feel uncomfortable, like I was in the prescence of an enemy instead of my boyfriend. I shook my head, "No, that's alright. I'll be fine."

I walked inside the castle leaving Motoki outside.



Motoki changed back to his original form with a scowl on his face. Ace glared at the crystal door. It seemed like he was slowly losing Minako to Kunzite. Ace shook his head, no it wouldn't happen, he would make Minako love him and if she wouldn't then no one could have her. He chuckled to himself before disappearing.

Unbeknownst to Ace, he was being watched by Kunzite who stood at his balcony. His frown which had already been there after seeing Minako being walked back to the castle by Motoki deepened. It wasn't that baka Motoki then, it was Ace. His worse nightmare was coming true, Minako was dating Ace and probably didn't even realize it.

"Venus Love and Beauty shock!" I yelled as the door to the training room slammed open and shut. I jumped, scared to death making my attack slightly hit Kunzite on the cheek causing him to get a small scar. "Oh my god! Kunzite are you alright?" I asked rushing to his side.

"Minako-kun if you didn't wish to see me all you had to do was tell me…" he wiped the blood that was beginning to drip down his cheek.

"Sorry, you scared me that's all." I said softly and then pulled out the first aid kid from my bag.

Kunzite frowned, "you keep a first aid kit with you?"

"Yeah, I mean you never know whats going to happen, right?" I said shrugging and pulled out a sanitation out of my bag and gently wiped his cheek.

"I suppose, especially with you being so…accident prone." Kunzite said.

My eyes widened, was he attempting to make a joke. I smiled but didn't say anything. I placed a bandage on his cheek and smiled brightly, "There ya go!"

"Thanks.." he murmured, staring at me…almost lovingly.

I gulped and looked down.

"Minako…"

"Y-yes Kunzite-kun?"

"I have to tell you something…though it is very hard to do so." Kunzite said as he began to stroke my cheek.

Was he going to admit his feelings for me? I hoped so…

"Yes?" I looked at him expectantly.

"It's about Motoki….he isn't what he seems.." Kunzite said softly



"W-what are you talking about?" I asked

"He isn't Motoki, last night when you came back…"

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME?!" I yelled

"I yes…no…that isn't what I meant would you just listen?!" Kunzite said, he hadn't stopped caressing my cheek, but I pulled away. Kunzite clenched his fists in anger.

"Alright, what is it then?"

"When you walked inside the palace, he…changed, morphed into Sir Ace."

Fear shot through my body. So I was right to suspect Motoki of changing. I was still upset with Kunzite for spying on me though and glared at him.

"You liar! I bet you're just jealous…"

"Minako that isn't it!" He said beginning to raise his voice.

"Oh I forgot, the great and mighty Kunzite doesn't get jealous! He doesn't love, nor does he need love!" I screamed at him. _He doesn't need me…_

He glared at me and pushed me against the wall and crushed his lips against mine. When he pulled away I was breathless. "If you truly believe that Minako-chan, you are bigger fool than I had originally thought." He whispered in my ear than moved off of me and walked away.


	28. Chapter 28:The Proposal

Weeks later, Kunzite and I had avoided each other as much as we could. When Serenity would have us work together that would be the only way we were near each other, but you could feel the sexual tension between us. We refused to speak to one another though. It was pride I guess, who knows?

That evening, Motoki took me out to dinner, only receiving looks from Kunzite who just shook his head and I could've sworn he called me or Motoki a baka. I didn't give him the satisfaction of looking at him. I wasn't absolutely dense, I knew that Motoki was Ace. By now, he had stopped trying to act like Motoki, and I could see Ace's attitudes and movements. That only left one question though, where was the real Motoki. I hope Ace hadn't done anything to him.

We had finished our meal and were now currently eating dessert. "Motoki" would glance up at me every now and then and smile. I in turn returned the smile but felt bad about how upset I got with Kunzite. He was only trying to protect me and all I could do was yell at him. It was because I was upset that he didn't just admit that he was in love with me! That's what it was! Of course when he kissed me that night, he practically admitted to still loving me.

_If you truly think that, then you're a bigger fool than I thought…._

Those words had been in my mind ever since Kunzite said them.

"Motoki" noticed the far off look on my face and frowned. "Minako-chan, do you want some more champagne?"

"Huh? Oh um, sure." I forced my 5th fake smile for the evening.

Ace motioned for the waiter and he brought us two glasses filled with champagne.

I frowned and Motoki tipped his head, "Is something wrong?"

I bit my lip as I tried to hold back tears, while pulling a gold diamond engagement ring out of the glass.

"Motoki" smiled, "Ah, I see you've found you're surprise."

"I…um…"

"Marry me, Minako-chan."

"Motoki-chan i…"

"Minako-chan, do you truly think I am still Motoki?" Ace said with gritted teeth.

I looked down and he smiled, lifting my chin slowly. "Minako…"

"I-I thought you were dead." I whispered, tears brimming my eyes. I had remembered killing him! It wasn't that I wasn't happy to see Ace, nor was I excited. I was confused.

"Lets just say I made a little deal, what do you say Minako-chan?" Ace said.



I looked up at him, he was back to his real form, some of his bangs falling in his eyes.

"I um…" I whispered.

I thought about Kunzite for a second and Ace must have realized because he said. "Unless there is someone else you wish to be with?"

Kunzite and I hadn't spoken since that day in the training room unless it was critical. It was like he never kissed me. I shook my head and forced another smile.

"No, there's no one…" I whispered, "Yes, I'll marry you."


	29. Chapter 29: Pep talk

**thanks for the reviews guys!! **

**Months later….**

"Kunzite…what are you doing out here so late?" Zoicite asked

"Nothing." Kunzite responded. He had just heard the news of Minako's marriage to Lord Ace, who no longer went under the disguise of Motoki.

"Look, man I know you're upset about the whole Minako thing…." Zoicites voice trailed off.

Ever since Kunzite had found out about the upcoming nuptials he had gotten even more so moodier.

"I am _not_ upset." Kunzite growled, "If she wants to marry some baka whom she doesn't even love….then that's her problem, isn't it?!"

Zoicite nodded, "But I mean, it isn't like you gave her much of a choice."

Zoicite knew he shouldn't have pressed on with the subject especially since Kunzite got extremely pissed with this certain topic, but he had to know.

"Zoicite, I warn you now…" Kunzite growled again

"Fine, then…kill me or how about this hide your feelings. Let me warn you now though, everyone can see right through your façade Kunzite. I think the only person who is clueless to it is yourself and Minako."

"She knows how I feel…" Kunzite muttered

"Oh, really? If that's the case then, why is she marrying Ace?" Zoicite snapped, then stormed out of the study.

Kunzite sighed, Zoicite was right. Oh, how he hated how right Zoicite was.

The wedding seemed to be coming quickly. I didn't want to marry Ace but… what other choice did I have? I had lost faith in….I don't even know what I had lost faith in. Maybe I was the one senshi who couldn't be with the one she loved….

Caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice Rei talking to me about the security arrangements for a ball Serenity was having.

"Minako!" She yelled, bring me back to Earth.

"Huh?" I said

Rei sighed as the other girls gave me sympathetic looks.

"What?" I asked

"How are the wedding plans going?" Makoto asked

"I..um…fine, why?" I said looking down at the table.



"Ohh, no reason. Are you excited? I mean I remember when Serenity got married she was bouncing off the walls." Makoto said

"Yeah…" I said softly, not wanting to look Makoto in the eye.

"Okay, that's it. Stop beating around the bush Mako-chan! Minako, why in the hell are you marrying Ace. You know you don't love him, not the way you love…" Rei started.

"Don't go there!" I said cutting her off. "Besides, if Kunzite was even remotely interested in me, wouldn't he have told me or tried to stop the wedding. Who cares what I want? Obviously I'm not destined to be with…." I choked back tears as they started to fall down my cheeks.

"Minako, you're such a hypocrite!" Ami yelled.

We all stared at her in shock but she continued on, "You're always telling us that we shouldn't give up on the ones we love and how we should fight for them no matter what. Yet, here you are doing the exact opposite!" Ami said

I looked down and Mako-chan patted Ami's shoulder, "Lets give her some time…"

"Well, whatever she does she needs to hurry up and decide, since the wedding is tomorrow." Rei said as they started to walk out.


	30. Chapter 30: Ultimatum

I sighed and continued training, thinking over Ami-chan's words. She was right, since when had I become so cynical when it came to the matters of the heart. Wasn't I the one who was supposed to be the goddess of love? I wasn't acting like it. I let out another sigh and began to pack my bags as the door opened.

I looked up and met eyes with Kunzite. I choked back the tears that were threatening to fall and turned my attention back to my bag. Kunzite cleared his throat and walked past me. We hadn't spoken in months especially once the word spread about my marriage.

"Congratulations." Kunzite said as I had started to walk out of the building.

I paused and turned around. "Umm, thanks."

I looked down, scared that if I looked at him all my emotions would show. I could hear his footsteps coming closer to me though and I closed my eyes as he lifted my chin gently. "Will you be happy?" he whispered, his breath tickling my cheek.

I didn't respond because I knew the answer to that. He continued on, "Because if you are going to be happy with Ace, I'll let you go."

Though I was aching to say No I don't love him, I won't be happy and I certainly couldn't lie, the words never came out of my lips. It was as if I was silently giving him permission to keep persuing me and I don't know maybe, that's what I wanted.

Without warning Kunzite crushed his lips against mine. The kiss was gentle yet passionate, soft yet possessive. Tears streamed down my cheeks slowly as he pulled away, "I'm sorry…" he whispered

I began to glare at him through my tears but he ignored the look, "I'm not sorry that I kissed you, I'm sorry for not…I should have….damn it!" He yelled then took a deep breath. "Minako, do you remember when I proposed to you?"

I nodded silently and whispered, "Yes…"

"Do you remember your answer?"

"Yes…"

"Do you know why I was so upset?" He asked

"I didn't at the time…."

Kunzite sighed, "I know this sounds foolish but at the time it was the only thing that ever crossed my mind. You were the first woman I had ever let get close to me. I loved…I love you, Minako-chan. Beryl had told me that you were in love with someone and gave me false images of you with…." His voice trailed off.



I had always wondered why Kunzite seemed like he had been betrayed by me. It was obvious now, he had the false idea that I was in love with Ace. I shook my head at this and said "No, I could never! I mean I would never…."

"Wouldn't you Minako? What is it you are to do tomorrow?" Kunzite said as he narrowed his eyes. "What Beryl said may have been a lie but now it seems that all she had predicted had come true."

"Kunzite…"

He held up his hand, "So, I have realized that I cannot sway you.. I will leave decision up to you. If by the next time we meet and you have a wedding ring on your finger I will know your decision."

Kunzite walked out before I could respond. What was I going to do now? What was I going to do now?


	31. Chapter 31: Unhappily ever after

It was my wedding day and I was confused as hell. I had 15 minutes to decide whether to go through with this wedding or not. I didn't want to go through with the wedding, I honestly didn't! Now, that Kunzite remembered me and wanted to be with me, there was nothing more that I wanted then to be with him, but since Motoki was no longer Motoki but Ace, then I had the real Motoki to consider. What if Ace had him locked up? What if Ace decided to kill him because I wouldn't marry him?

The door to my dressing room opened up and all four girls walked in. Serenity gave me a look of sadness. "Are you sure you want to go through with this Minako-chan? This is your last chance."

I didn't say anything, I just looked down, silent for a moment. Finally I responded, "Not all of us are as lucky as you are Serenity. You got to live happily ever after with Endymion but…maybe happily ever after isn't whats meant for me…" I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Ami sighed, "I can't listen to this!" she stormed out of the dressing room slamming the door.

"She's upset with my decision isn't she?" I asked

"We all are…but it is your decision…" Makoto said softly

I nodded, "Besides, I have other things to think about, like what if I didn't marry Ace? What would happen to Motoki? I dragged him into this and I sure as hell am not going to let that bastard kill him."

"True." Rei said, "But why do you have to marry Ace to save Motoki-kun?"

"Because…because…" I was silent trying to think of a reason why I had to marry Ace.

"Because?" All three girls said in unison.

"I don't…" I whispered as the truth dawned on me. I didn't have to marry Ace!!

"Exactly, now heres what we're gonna do…" Makoto said whispering the instructions to me.

Suddenly the door burst open. "That's it! Minako, I forbid you to marry Ace Kaitou!!" Ami yelled, her face red with anger or…determination. I wasn't quite sure. We all stared at Ami then began to laugh hysterically.

Kunzite watched as the wedding march began, slowly he stood up knowing what was to happen next and unable to watch it. _You are a baka Kunzite_ he thought to himself as he began to exit. Zoicite grabbed his arm. "Not staying are you?"

"Nope." Kunzite said then pushed Zoicites hand off his arm. "I'll be at the Kamorari bar if you need me."

"Okay, guys you know the plan…go!" Makoto whispered.

Rei walked out to the front of the wedding chapel and smiled at the guests. Ace narrowed his eyes at her. "Where is Minako?" he asked through clenched teeth.



Rei just gave him an innocent smile before turning to the crowd. "Okay, so I know everyone was expecting me to be Minako, but well there's been a change of plans."

"WHAT?!" Ace yelled

"Yeah, Minako has decided that she doesn't want to marry you Ace." Makoto said walking down the aisle as well.

Ace growled and a black aura started to surround him. "MINAAAAAAAAKO!!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the church.

Meanwhile…

Minako bit her lip as she could hear the fury in Ace's voice. She looked around the castle for Kunzite. She had to find him and tell him how she felt. This was her last chance before she fought Ace because she knew that was coming. She didn't want her last words to be something stupid she had said before.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from down the hall. Everyone else was in the palace chapel so that meant… Kunzite! She rushed down the hall as fast as she could until someone grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"You thought you could get away from me didn't you, my precious Minako…" Ace whispered menacingly.

Minako gulped and shook her head.

Ace ran a finger lightly down her neck. "Haven't you learned yet, that you belong to me?"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!!" Sailor Jupiter yelled aiming at the thunder towards Ace.

Shocked by the bolt of lightening that hit him, he immediately let go of me to rub his arm and glared at Sailor Jupiter. "Go Minako!!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

Minako's P.o.v

I ran before Ace could grab me again, this time out of the palace. I didn't have time to worry about finding Kunzite, right now I needed a place to hide since Ace had gone psycho on me. Where could I hide where he wouldn't find me. I ran through the town searching until I found a bar called Kamorari bar. Ace would never suspect I'd hide in a bar.

I rushed inside only to bump into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. God, I can be such a klu—" I started as I brushed my dress off.

"Minako?"

I looked up into Kunzites eyes, shocked to see him. "Kunzite!" I squealed and hugged him tightly.

He stood there still with a blank look. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a wedding to be at?"

I had to choke back tears. He wasn't even happy to see me. I pulled away, "I ran away." I gave a small timid laugh, "I guess…I'm a runaway bride." Tears formed in my eyes.



"So it would seem…but here is where you decide to runaway?"

I opened my mouth to argue that Ace had gone crazy and I had to find a place where he would never find me but before I could the door slammed open and there stood Ace. "Minako, love there you are." He spared a glance at Kunzite. "Thank you Lord Kunzite for finding my bride to be…I was absolutely worried to death!"

Kunzite glanced over at me and noted the fearful look in my eye. "Really, is that so? Because the way she puts it is that she ran away from the marriage Sir Ace…"

Ace narrowed his eyes at me as I grabbed onto Kunzites arm. Wow, he was strong…I had forgotten how strong Kunzite was.

"Perhaps she has cold feet…_Lord _Kunzite.." Ace said while emphasizing Lord sarcastically.

"Or mayhap she does not wish to marry you, _Sir_ Ace." Kunzite said with disgust.

You could see the anger all over Ace's face when Kunzite had said that. Suddenly a blast of dark energy bolted towards Kunzite and I. Kunzite pushed me behind him taking the blow. The customers of the grotesque bar gasped as Kunzite fell to the ground. "Kunzite!!" I screamed

He was unconscious. I turned my gaze at Ace and he smiled, "Now see Minako my precious, that would have never happened had you not run away…"

My dark gaze intensified and I could feel my senshi powers coursing through me and I hadn't even transformed yet! I lifted my hand and a bright yellow light blasted and pushed Ace out of the bar. I hadn't even noticed that my huge white gown had turned into a nice form fitting yellow dress and that my venus sign had appeared on my head.

"M-minako, now calm down…I only did this so we could be together again. I-I love you my darling Minako."

"First, you place a curse on me indicating that I cannot love again, then you take the one thing that I have ever truly loved in my whole entire life! You will pay Ace Kaitou…"

"M-Minako, love…my darling, what about your precious Motoki?" Ace said as he moved backwards, he was pressed against a wall.


	32. Epilogue: Happily ever after

I would like to thank all my readers you guys have been great and oh so patient!! Here's the last chapter. Enjoy and be sure to check out my other stories

_I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby  
I'm lost without you  
Can't help myself  
How does it feel?  
To know that I love ya baby_

I stopped all movement when he mentioned Motoki. My eyes widened in horror, he really did have Motoki. What was I going to do? Now if I killed him then I would never know where to find Motoki and if I didn't…I didn't want to think about what happened if I didn't give him his just rewards.

"Yes…" Ace said with a confident smile, "if you kill me what will happen to your precious Motoki. If I recall, you two were actually dating, were you not?"

"I…" I glanced over at Kunzites body, laying lifelessly on the ground."No, that was just a charade…" I said "I mean, it started out as a charade…"

"But developed into something more, right?" Ace said with a smirk "and you say you're in love with Kunzite? HA! One who loves another would never date anyone…"

By now I had backed up away from him and he was moving towards me like a hawk waiting to eat its prey.

"Minako, do you remember that night when you and "Kunzite" had made love in the hotel…or so you thought?"

I nodded slowly, but how did he…

"That wasn't Kunzite, darling that was me.." Ace said as he morphed into an exact replica of Kunzite.

"You see, if you give me the chance my _little love goddess_ I could be your perfect lover. If you want to be with Motoki…." He changed shapes again, "you can, and if you'd prefer the rough treatment of Kunzite…" once again he morphed into Kunzite. "why not? As long as you pledge your undying love for **me**."

"I…" I started to say something but was cut off by a muffled groan coming from behind me. I turned around quickly. "Kunzite!" I squealed and rushed to his side.

"My god, don't you ever die?!" Ace snapped

Kunzite didn't answer, he just stared into my eyes.. "I love…"

"I know.." I whispered back, "I love …"

He nodded and whispered, "I was a fool Minako…a thousand years ago, I was a fool even now, I still acted foolish." He lifted his hand and caressed my cheek.



"Kunzite…" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

"No matter what happens my goddess, remember I love…" His eyes closed slowly.

"Kunzite!!" I screamed

I heard footsteps come near me. "You see, Minako..now you are utterly alone. You're only option is to marry me."

I wiped the tears away quickly and stood up. "NO!" A bright yellow light formed and Ace was pushed back hitting the brick wall.

"I will never marry you Ace…maybe, years ago I might have just out of pure desperation and possibly because I had the idea that I was in love with you but, I wasn't!" I screamed.

I had no idea where I was getting all this power from, my anger perhaps? I wasn't quite sure but slowly I lifted my hand and another burst of yellow light erupted from it, making him fall to the ground bleeding everywhere. The other senshi found me breathing hard as tears fell down my cheeks.

Was I really doomed to live my life alone?

"M-Minako?" Sailor Jupiter said with a confused look

"She's transformed…" Artemis replied

"Into?" All three girls asked

"The goddess of love.."

Two weeks later…..

"Come on Minako-san!!" Chibi usa exclaimed as she dragged me throughout the mall.

She pulled me into one of the dept stores and I looked around at some of the nice clothing as she walked towards the junior dept.

"Ahem, I think the yellow dress would best suit you…" A deep familiar voice said

I turned immediately and my eyes widened, "Kunzite!!" I hugged him tightly. "I thought you had…I thought I would never…" Tears fell down my cheeks.

"Shhh…I know as did I." Kunzite whispered before kissing my lips passionately. He pulled away, "Marry me, Minako."

"Nothing would please me more…" I said, wiping the tears of joy away.


End file.
